The Devil's Daughter (The Arrowverse Chronicles 2)
by DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: A/U Cisco almost runs over a girl. Supergirl pays a visit but starts acting odd. Felicity disappears. Two assassins are on the hunt for blood. Laurel is pissed at Oliver. Slade is tearing the city apart looking for Felicity. And now something terrifying is happening in both Star City and Central City and it's coming for all of them.
1. Prologue

**This actually a teaser of what's coming to you guys so get ready. This story might be a rollercoaster for all of us. I promise**

* * *

He hears people screaming in his head and sees visions of red skies, dead raven birds and people running. There are even dead bodies. He's been having these nightmares for three years now. He tried looking for a therapist to help him explain what they all mean but they all say the same crap, it's due to trauma. At this point, he's already passed through that trauma and he's mostly talking to stupid people that are not helping or just getting paid to tell you what they think you want to hear. And now with Dante's recent death, it makes it even worse. He went to grieving groups and everything but he still feels like his entire body and soul is shutting down.

"Hey, Cisco, are you okay?" Caitlin asks as she finds him standing in the middle of the lab still as a statue and staring at nothing. If it weren't for Caitlin, he'd still be stuck in those nightmarish visions.

Cisco instantly snaps out of it. "I'm fine. I'm just putting things away for today." He takes off the blue sunglasses (which is actually his Vibe equipment) and puts them in a box.

"How did things go in Star City?" she asks.

Three years ago, Star City was once called Starling City. Now it's Star City. A lot of things happened in three years. Ray Palmer apparently died during an explosion. The Arrow changed his name to Green Arrow and is now part of the Justice League as well as the rest of the Team Arrow. There are new metahumans living in Central City, not just Barry now. Felicity Smoak took the mantle of the Black Canary – yeah, that's hard to believe, even for Cisco. He never really expected for her to pull it off but she did and she's done a good job so far fighting alongside Oliver. Of course, she's married. She and Oliver are just partners. And now Cisco is working with Deathstroke. Again, that part is hard to believe but it's true. Deathstroke and Vibe are working together as partners. Well, Cisco feels more like his sidekick which he doesn't mind much. But while Deathstroke is doing justice for money, Cisco is doing it for…well, fuck it, justice. He always gets paid with half of what Deathstroke earns though. Cisco enjoys working with him even if he has already thrown up a couple of times every time Slade kills someone in front of him.

Cisco has been in Star City the past three weeks working with Slade, hunting down some guy that is being accused of murdering five people on a train and were paid to kill the guy. Unfortunately for Slade, they got apprehended by the Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"It went okay," he says, "For me, not for Slade. I sense an argument back at home. I'm surprised those two aren't divorced yet."

"I'm actually surprised they even got married," Caitlin says, "but they do seem happy. I'm guessing disagreement is part of marriage. But at least they communicate. The worst thing that can happen is that their marriage is full of non-stop arguing and no communication at all. That's how my parents got divorced. No communication. No negotiation. Just endless arguing." She looked at Cisco. He was making a very uncomfortable expression. "Too much information?"

"Yep," he nods his head as he grabs his jacket, "I'm actually going to the movies tonight. I hear that the live-action of Beauty and the Beast is actually pretty cool."

"You're going alone?" she asks with a hint of sadness in her voice. Cisco looks at Caitlin. She looks worried. She's always worried about him. Ever since Dante's death, he hasn't been the same and after what happened three years ago in Nevada…it was a bit too much for him. Everyone has been trying to help him, including Barry. Of course, he and Barry weren't exactly going hand-in-hand after Cisco learned about the Flashpoint Paradox. Cisco doesn't really want to talk to Barry for the moment and rather be left alone than having people hovering over him like a helpless puppy.

"Yeah," he says to Caitlin. He knows she means well. She's always been a good friend to him. "I just think I need some time to myself, you know?"

"Oh sure, I understand," she nods.

Cisco then notices something. "Hey, Caitlin, what's up with your hair? Did you give it highlights or something?"

She has a strand of white hair in her mousy brown hair. Caitlin looks at it and nearly gasps in shock at the sight of it. "How did that…? When did it…? I'm going to check it out. I'll see you soon, Cisco." And she hurriedly leaves the lab.

Cisco frowns as she leaves. _Weird_.

He puts on his jacket and takes one last look at a Speak & Spell toy that's reclined on the chair. He smiles but it's more like a sad smile, remembering who he gave the toy to. What happened three years ago is still eating at him and no matter how much he tries, he can never shake it off. Caitlin suggested to throw away the toy but Cisco refused. It's the only thing that helps him remember. It may remind him of the bad that happened but it will also remind him of the good. And the Speak & Spell is the only thing he has to remember that certain person that came into their lives.

Cisco leaves S.T.A.R. and drives down the road. He really wishes the theater wasn't so far. He'd be there in less than five minutes. But no, he has to go down a creepy lane where he knows a lot of accidents have happened with cars hitting deer or crashing into a tree via fog. But it's the only shortcut. As long as he keeps the headlights on, he'll be fine. He turns up the volume of his radio to keep the silence in the car from making his skin crawl. Fall Out Boys' _Centuries_ is playing, his favourite band.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold_

He hears beeping in the passenger's seat. He looks down to find his Meta-Meter on the passenger's seat. It actually detects metahuman energy which helps tell them when a metahuman is nearby. Cisco forgot he left it in the car.

 _But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries_

The meter is beeping and it's going crazy as if detecting a strong amount of energy nearby.

 _And just one mistake  
Is all it will take_

Remembering that he's still driving, Cisco looks back up to the road.

 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centu -._

"Holy shit!" Cisco screams when he sees a white figure standing in the middle of the road and hits the breaks – _CRASH!_

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the teaser. In truth, this is the prologue. But I won't write anymore until I finish** ** _Black Smoak_** **.**

 **Thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**The first chapter to _Daughter of the Demon_** **is up.** **This chapter takes three weeks before Cisco's unexpected encounter with a mysterious figure in the middle of the road.** **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or its characters.**

* * *

 **Three weeks earlier…**

 **9:13 a.m.**

SCPD arrive at the house the neighbours have been complaining about. They heard screams coming from inside the very house. Police tape around the premises. Ambulances. Police cars. And people standing behind the police tape gossiping and whispering to one another, theorizing what could have happened. Policemen drag three black heavy body bags out of the house, and an unconscious teenage girl being carried to the ambulance. She is covered in blood from mouth to her blouse.

Detective Quentin Lance makes a face of confusion, wondering what happened inside that house. He meets up with his chief inside the house and nearly throws up at the sight of blood splattered all over the living room, pieces of flesh here and there, a severed arm on the floor and a Chihuahua torn in half with flies beginning to buzz over it. What the fuck just happened here?

"Detective Lance," the chief says.

"Was there an animal attack here or something?" Quentin asks while looking at the carnage around him.

"Not exactly," the chief says, "We've been having multiple calls from the neighbours, claiming to hear screaming. A police checked the premises and called the entire squad. Eighteen-year-old Carrie Simmons killed her entire family. Mother. Father. Brother. And the family dog."

"Was she the oldest?"

"No, she was the youngest. He brother was twenty-two."

"What the hell did she use here, a chainsaw?"

"No, she was using her own bare hands and teeth," the chief explains, "She was eating them."

 _What the fuck?_ Quentin looks at his chief in shock. _How can an eighteen-year-old girl do all this?_ He takes a look at the family photos on top of the fireplace. All of them looked happy, not fake happy, but real happy. They didn't look like the kind of family with dysfunction. They looked like they really loved each other. Carrie's brother had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Quentin then sees Carrie. A pretty young eighteen-year-old Caucasian with dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. _Ah shit_. _Not another one_.

"Detective," the chief calls out and Quentin returns to his side. "You might want to take a look at this." He's holding an iPhone in his hands. "The officer that checked on the house recorded this and wanted us to see it for ourselves. He says he has never seen anything like it before."

Detective Lance looks at the video on the phone. He sees the camera phone closing in on the house, indicating that the officer checking on the perimeter was approaching the house. The officer was talking to the camera, stating that he received complaints from the neighbours next-door, saying that they kept hearing animal noises and people screaming from inside the house. The officer continued approaching the house and the camera phone shifted towards the front window that looked inside the living room.

"Okay, so I'm looking through the window right now…holy shit…" Inside the house, there were the bodies of the Simmons family (all in exception of Carrie) in the same position and state SCPD found them. It was complete carnage. It was like an animal attack. The officer behind the phone camera sounds like he's about throw up. "Holy shit. Oh God. What happened here? This is sick. This is just wrong. I'm calling for backup…SCPD, this is Officer Pete Ralph. We have a code 1110. There's a family slaughtered in here. I need backup right now. Sending coordinates immediate—."

That's when Carrie appears, smashing her bloody fist through the glass and trying to grab at the officer. She snarls at him, her mouth covered in blood and her eyes completely black. The officer curses and makes a run for it screaming.

"Jesus," Detective Lance mutters as he rewinds the video and plays it again before pausing it at the moment Carrie tried to grab the officer.

"The officer that recorded that is outside, shocked and praying to God himself," the chief says, "He says that the girl is possessed."

"What do you think?" Quentin asks.

"Could be drugs," the chief assumes, "They're taking the girl to the hospital to see what she's been taking. Possibly bath salts or cocaine. We'll see what the results are."

While the chief continues talking, Detective Quentin Lance secretly sends the video to a certain phone number. _He has to see this to believe it_.

One of the SCPD police descends downstairs and calls out to both the chief and Detective Lance. "I think you should see this."

They follow the cop upstairs to the Carrie Simmons' bedroom. It looks like a completely normal bedroom. Detective Lance expected it to be more rock-and-roll or goth-like.

"Under the bed," the cop points at the full-sized bed.

Detective Lance and the chief push the bed aside to see what's under it, only to be shocked to see something written on the floor in blood. It's an S with two short lines, one beneath the top end of the S and a second one beneath the first curve of the S. It's written in blood. Of course, the question is, who's blood. Probably the girl Carrie while she was _possessed_. _What the hell is happening here?_

Outside the house, Detective Lance calls the number he sent the video to. He waits for a moment before someone answers the phone. "Hello, Joe?...Did you see the video?...Yeah, it's another one…Same thing….Eighteen-year-old adopted Caucasian brunette female…Yes, there was an S…I don't know. There's something really strange going on here. This is the eighth incident this month."

While talking on the phone, a black raven lands on the satellite of the Simmons house, a raven with blood red eyes and showing sharp teeth as its opening up its beak to caw darkly.

* * *

 **LexCorp, Starling City (renamed Star City)**

 **10:30 p.m.**

Black Canary hides under a desk with a bald chubby man as bullets fly through the glass windows. Green Arrow, hiding behind one of the cubicles at the open offices, responds by shooting back with his arrows.

" _Easy peasy_ , you say. _Getting Thomas Berkley to safety is easy_ , you say. And yet here we are getting shot!" Green Arrow snaps as he ducks as the bullets continue coming.

"Are you yelling at me or Oracle!?" Black Canary asks with a yell.

"I'm talking to you, Canary," he says, "I thought you said he wouldn't come back to Star City until next week."

"Well, I was wrong!" she says.

At the other building across the road from LexCorp, Deathstroke is on the roof shooting a sniper at LexCorp. Next to him, Cisco Ramon/Vibe is looking through his special blue lens, telling him where the target is.

"She's hiding Berkley under the desk," he informs.

"Right or left?" Deathstroke asks.

"I think right," Vibe says, "Are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, you're shooting at your wife."

"How much are we being paid?" Deathstroke asks.

"20, 000 dollars," Vibe says, "You said you'd give me half of what you earn, right?"

"Well, I'm going to give you less than half if you keep questioning," Deathstroke promises. Of course, it's more than a threat than a promise.

Deathstroke hears a voice through the coms, a woman's voice. It's Black Canary. " _Deathstroke, honey, would you mind easing up on the shooting?_ " she asks awkwardly. Deathstroke continues shooting at the building. "… _I'll take that as a no_."

"I'm hired to take this scumbag down and this is what you do," he growls through the coms, "This is not the type of people worth saving, Canary."

* * *

"Well, as the Black Canary and as member of the Justice League, I'm obligated to save everyone, including scumbag like Berkley, so sorry if I botched up your job!" she snaps through the coms. Another shot came through, this time hitting a desk nearby and she yelps.

"Remind me again why we're not divorced," he says irritably.

"Because I'm your wife and you love me," she says in a sing-song tone, possibly mocking him.

"Wait a second, you and that psycho outside are married!?" Mr. Berkley shouts, his eyes wide.

"Shut up," she says.

"Canary!" Green Arrow shouted, "I need you to get Berkley out of here to safety!"

"No _problemo_ , boss!" Black Canary shouted back before dragging Berkley to the other side of the office where the elevator is.

Black Canary presses the buttons and wait but nothing is happening. The elevator won't make the usual dinging sound when it's coming up. Elevators are offline. _Aw crap_.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way," she says. She looks around before spotting a lamp nearby. She smirks, takes the lamp and uses it as a crowbar to pry the elevator doors open. "Let's go."

"Are you crazy? You're married to the psycho out there! How do I know you won't deliver me to him!?" Berkley complains which earns an eye-roll from Black Canary.

"It's either me or my husband, you're choice, Berkley," she says sternly. She puts on some sort of belt around her waist, which has a hook. When Black Canary pulls at the hook, it pulls out a rope along with it. "And judging by the looks of it, you don't much of a choice."

Black Canary throws the hook at the elevator cable, grabs Berkley by the arm and jumps. She grabs hold of the cable in one hand while holding Berkley with the other hand, ignoring his panicking screams. She puts her thighs around the cable to keep herself from sliding down the cable too fast. "Thank God for pole dancing," she says as she tries not to look down while sliding down the cable.

* * *

Once outside LexCorp, Green Arrow reports to Black Canary that Deathstroke suddenly stopped shooting and is nowhere to be seen on the roof. She knows that Deathstroke will come down here to get Berkley, one way or another. She can't let him get to Berkley. As much as she'd like for Slade to put a bullet through his ass, he's a life important to save, especially if he's going to testify against Lex Luthor at court tomorrow.

"We've got to get moving," Black Canary says as she drags Berkley to her motorcycle, only to find it with flat tires. "Okay that wasn't like that before."

She hears a loud clicking noise and immediately turns around, pushing Berkley behind her in the process as she is now facing Deathstroke holding a gun at her.

"Hand him over, Canary," he says in warning.

"Seriously?" she says, "Flattening the tires of my bike? I expect something like this from a college student but you? Really?"

"That was Vibe, not me," he says. "He's in the building dealing with Green Arrow right now. Hand over Berkley and no one gets hurt."

"You wouldn't shoot your own wife, would you?"

"Don't test me, love," he earns her.

"I'm waiting." Just as she says that, Deathstroke pulls the trigger and shoots her in the arm. Black Canary let's out a painful yelp. But quickly screams out her cansry cry at him, throwing him back to the wall behind him. "You're not taking him. Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Deathstroke chuckles darkly. He pulls out another gun and shoots Black Canary twice in the stomach.

She falls on her knees, spitting out blood and slumps dead on the floor.

Berkley simply stares in shock and horror, unable to believe Deathstroke killed his own wife. He quickly panicked when he saw Deathstroke back on his feet and approaching him menacingly. "Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were working on an illegal project with Lex Luthor in an underground facility in one of the LexCorp headquarters that has been suspended for years now, kidnapping children and injecting them with Exogene that causes for them to turn into man-made metahumans, only for them to die 12 hours later," Deathstroke says, "My client was very explicit with the details. Nothing personal. I'm just doing my job."

"Don't you want to hear my side of the story?" Berkley begs.

"I don't care," Deathstroke says while taking out his sword.

"Yes, I was involved with Lex Luthor during the Everyman Project and I provided him with volunteers from the streets, most of them homeless," Berkley explains, "But I didn't kidnap them, I paid them. People desperate for money will accept just about anything. The Exogene was meant was meant to give them metahuman abilities and enhance their regular body functions. But I didn't know people were going to die during all of it. I quit working for Luthor and was going to report, I swear."

Deathstroke stops in his tracks and remains staring at Berkley for a full minute before letting out a chuckle which turns into a deep laughter and looks at his dead wife who's body is still slumped on the floor. "Did you record all that, love?"

Black Canary suddenly sits up from the floor, still alive. She smirked at Deathstroke, blood trickling down her chin. Or fake blood for that matter as she spits out a small plastic bag from her mouth to the presses a button on the cuff of her sleeve, and Berkley's voice comes out repeating the same words he said to Deathstroke.

"Every single word, honey," she says.

"You're alive?" Berkley asks in shock.

"You really think I'd kill my own wife?" Deathstroke asks rhetorically while helping her up from the floor.

"You shot her," Berkley points out.

"Yeah, he did," Black Canary says, "Luckily my suit is bulletproof. He already knows that though. Vibe knows it. Green Arrow knows it. Yet I think the impact is going to make me vomit later."

"So, wait, this was all a set-up?" Berkley asks.

"More or less," Black Canary confesses, "My husband already planned on killing you but he gave me the opportunity to record your official confession instead. It's insurance, in case you decide to lie to the entire court about your involvement with Lex Luthor. You didn't think Green Arrow and I were going to let you off that easy, did you?"

Green Arrow and Vibe come out of LexCorp through the backdoor and they meet up with Deathstroke and Black Canary.

"Did he confess?" Green Arrow asks.

"Yeah he did," Black Canary says with a smirk and wipes off the fake blood from her mouth, "Recorded and anything."

Yes, Green Arrow and Vibe were in on the set-up also.

Green Arrow then puts his hand to his ear. "Did you get that, Oracle?"

" _Of course I did_ ," a woman's voice could be heard through the earpiece. " _Nice work, everyone. Hey, you should try Dairy Queen Blizzards. They're delicious, especially chocolate chip cookie dough_."

"Not right now," Green Arrow interrupts her.

" _Right. Sorry. Already made an anonymous phone call to SCPD and they'll be arriving in three...two...one_."

No more than a second, the SCPD police force arrive at LexCorp with Detective Quentin Lance and Detective William Malone arresting Thomas Berkley. Black Canary gives the confession recordings to Quentin for the trial. She and the rest of the team have another recording back the Arrowcave with the same confession.

"Thanks guys," Quentin says, "We'll take over from here. Also, this is my new partner, Detective William Malone."

"Actually, it's Billy," the man said.

"Does it look like I care?" Deathstroke asks rhetorically, only to get hit in the shoulder by Black Canary telling him not to be rude.

"Oh Black Canary, big fan, by the way," Detective Malone says before walking away with Detective Lance and Berkley back to the police car.

"Thanks," she says. "Too bad my husband is the only fan I need."

They all watch the SCPD leave.

"I still think you should have let me kill Berkley," Deathstroke says to Black Canary.

"Don't start, Slade Wilson," she snaps sternly. That's when Black Canary goes to a corner to throw up from the bullet impacting her stomach, already having the vile in her throat. She was just holding it in until the SCPD left. Deathstroke brushes back her hair to keep the vomit from getting into the strands.

"Ooh, there goes her lunch," Vibe says. "Again."

* * *

 **CC Jitters, Central City...**

 **11:59 p.m.**

It's closing up time at CC Jitters. Megan is finally able to take off the apron and untie her orange red hair from the bun on the back of her head after a long exhausting day of serving coffee and pastries to the customers. It's nearly midnight and she would like to get home to get some rest, maybe watch _Super 8_ in the process. She doesn't like the stereotypical alien movies with the round heads and big eyes. She enjoys alien movies like the one in Super 8, to which reminds her of her cousin that went on a temper tantrum once on Mars.

As she's already putting away the apron in a drawing, she hears the bell above the door jingle. She already placed the CLOSED sign so no one should be allowed here at this late hour.

"Sorry, but we're closed," she says while taking out a taser from her pants' pocket. Her uncle John gave it to her for her 22th birthday just in case she runs into trouble.

"That's too bad," a male voice says, "They told me Jitters has the best service in the city and I wanted to try it."

"Well, most of the coffee shops are closed at this hour," Megan says.

"Can you make an exception tonight," the man says in a teasing tone.

Megan quickly turns around with taser in hand. "Listen, if you don't leave...Kaldur!?"

At the other side of the counter stands an African-American in a camouflage military uniform and carrying a heavy duffle bag in one hand while holding a bouquet of violets in the other hand. He smiles at Megan and puts down the duffle bag as she squeals with joy and jumps over the counter into his arms. "Hey, green beans."

"Kaldur, you're back!" she exclaims as she embraces him tightly. "Oh my God, I missed you." She then punches him in the shoulder. "I called you. You didn't pick up. Why didn't you call when you arrive? I was scared something happened to you." She hugs him again. "But I'm so glad to see you again."

Kaldur chuckles. Megan finally releases him and he gave her the bouquet of flowers. She closes her eyes and sniffs at the flowers. "The flight got delayed. Plus there was no phone service."

"I was scared," she says, getting back to reality. "I thought the worst."

"How's your uncle?" he asks.

Megan nods. "He's okay. Still working a few things with the League. Being a new team member isn't always easy as we think. I also told him to stay away from fire."

"I thought you'd be away from fire," Kaldur points out.

"I work behind the coffee maker, not the kitchen," she says.

"Are you sure all the cafes and restaurants are closed at this hour?" he asks, "I really wanted to take you out for dinner but if you..."

"No, the restaurants are definitely closed at this hour," she says honestly, "but...Maybe we can have dinner here. How does that sounds?"

Kaldur smiles sweetly at her. "Sure."

Megan smiles back. "You're the best. I love you," she says before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 **Star City...**

 **2:15 a.m.**

"So, Berkley confessed. We have it recorded. Now he can't weasel his way out of court this time," Oliver says as he walks out of the elevator into the new lair that's under the structure he used for campaigning as mayor. The same campaign headquarters used by Sebastian Blood before he died three years ago. Their new lair has an array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from poly-carbonate keyed to their owners' specific bio-metrics and training facilities. The lair has experienced glitches and power outages constantly for not using copper wiring for the connection to the Palmer Technologies satellites. But so far, it's functional.

He removes his green hood and mask and sets them down on the table along with his bow. "Yet, we don't know if he'll make it to the courthouse without Deathstroke on his tail. Black Canary is definitely pissed at him. Something tells me he's going to sleep on the sofa, again."

"They're still together?" a girl asks from behind the computers. Of course, it's not Felicity Smoak sitting behind the computers. It's a girl sitting in a wheelchair with a round pale face, sleek dark orange hair and brown eyes, and is wearing round-framed glasses.

"Yeah, Barbara," Oliver says. "Three years."

"Weird, I thought they'd get a divorce since I always see them leaving arguing," she mutters while shutting off her laptop and rolling her wheelchair down the ramp that has been installed in the computer area. "So, we're done for today?"

"Yeah, I think so," Oliver sighs, "I'm gonna hit the showers first, go home to get some rest then I'm heading to the office before Adrian starts going crazy on me again."

"I was a bit worried for you two out there alone without back-up," Barbara says as Oliver disappears through the hall.

"We had it cover!" Oliver shouts.

"I called Diggle but he seemed busy," Barbara informs him.

"Of course he's busy," Oliver says as he returns from the hallway now dressed in a business suit, discarding the thought of showers at the moment. "He has two kids to take care of and Lyla is no longer around to help. He has to be there for them 24/7."

Barbara sighs. "I know. Are you going to stop by his house later?"

"I have to, Barb," he says, "Even if he quit the team, he's still my friend."

"Okay. Well, if you're heading out, I'm leaving too. I have errands of my own to run," she says while gathering up her beige jacket and watching Oliver walk back into the elevator.

"Okay, see you soon, Barb," he says and the elevator doors slide shut.

Barbara purses her lips and sighs before slipping her jacket on. Her only errands would be buying breads and chicken thighs from the supermarket and head home to work on her college homework and watch _Dexter_ on Netflix.

She strolls over to the wall where pictures of the fallen heroes are displayed. Sara Lance/the Canary who was killed by Felicity Smoak's father Colton Smoak to which others call him Dream Warp. Rory Regan/Ragman who sacrificed himself in a nuclear explosion to save Russia. Rachel Angela Roth who died of mysterious hemorrhage. And finally Lyla Diggle who died after giving birth to Sara and John Diggle Jr. Barbara really feels bad for these people. They all wanted to make the world a better place and yet, there's always a cost. Just like Bruce in the Batcave, the costumes are still displayed behind the glass cases, including her own Batgirl costume as if she had died as well.

She sighs. _I'm never going to wear the costume again, am I?_ She wonders if she'll have her picture put on the wall too when she dies.

"As heroes fall, another will rise," she whispers to herself before strolling to the elevator and leaving the Arrowcave.

If only she knew how right she is about the phrase, how heroes fall and another will rise. And they always rises in the most unexpected ways, in the most unexpected times and the most unexpected places.

* * *

 **The Loft, Star City...**

 **3: 35 a.m.**

They bought the loft when they were married. The Merlyn Mansion was too big for two people, especially after Slade disbanded his guards. Also, it held too many bad memories. They wanted to start over again so one of the lofts in Star City is the best place to start over.

They lay on the couch in front of the blazing fire place, Felicity lying on top him with her head resting on his chest and the burgundy sheets around her nude body while their cat Rusty is curled up asleep upstairs. Slade sighs while looking up at the ceiling before gazing down at his beautiful wife and smiles. First, they've been having an argument about Berkley. It went so bad that Felicity even told him he was sleeping on the couch tonight. But then Slade wanted her to sleep on the couch because he thought she was wrong. That she should have let him kill Berkley. Of course, after a long while of arguing, they both ended up the couch where they made love.

Slade remains staring down at her, contemplating her beauty and pets her head gently.

Felicity flutters her eyes open and looks up to smile at him. Slade responds by chuckling and kissing her head.

"We should fight more often," he says.

Felicity responds by giggling. "Don't get used to it," she croaks, "I'm still pissed at you."

"I hope you're not angry tomorrow," he says. "It's a very important day for us both. Happy Anniversary, love."

"Three years, wow," she says.

"Three wonderful years together."

"But it's not until another two weeks. What do you have planned for us on our anniversary?" she asks.

Slade smirks in amusement. "Well, I was thinking dinner, a walk through the park, dancing and perhaps do the same thing we just did tonight. Without the fighting this time."

Felicity smiles. "Sounds like a plan. Don't you have work that day though?"

"I think I can excuse myself for one day," he says, "It's not the end of the world or anything. Oliver can manage Queens Consolidated without me for just one day."

" _And_ me," Felicity brings up. "I still work there, remember? You dragged me back to my employment as executive assistant. Now I have two jobs no thanks to you, saving the world from bad guys and serving coffee. I need some water." She pushes herself off Slade, wrapping the sheets around her and walks over to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator door and takes out a gallon of water. "You better pray Bruce and Diana don't call me for another mission!" she shouts.

"If they ruin our anniversary by calling you, I swear I'm going to strangle them both," he promises. Every now and then, whenever there is danger in Star City, either Bruce or Diana call Felicity to suit and help them. They're lucky to have the night for themselves right now. They hardly have time to be together because of work, him killing people and her saving lives and kicking bad guy ass with the canary cry. He really wants their anniversary to be just the two of them. No Batman. No Wonder Woman. No Justice League. No missions. Just them. "I mean, it's like Bruce wants us to get a divorce -."

"Of course he wants us to get a divorce," she says while pouring water into a glass cup.

Slade groans as he sits up. "I mean, I know he doesn't like me -."

"He practically hates you," she points out.

"But does he really have to take it as far as putting weight on your shoulders every now and then?" he asks.

"Well, honey, if by _weight on your shoulders_ you mean the lives of people? Then yes," she says as she returns to the couch and sits down next to him. "I already told Bruce that my marriage to you is none of his concern." She takes his hand in his. "You and I are happily married and if he doesn't like it, that's his problem. Not ours."

Slade smirks. "That's my girl."

She smiles and kisses him before giving him the glass of water for him to drink.

Felicity then looks over at the coffee table where a black-framed photograph of a little six-year-old girl stands smiling at her, her pale and small-featured with blue eyes and black hair with bangs over her forehead. Slade notices the expression on her face change and looks at what she's staring at.

"Are you all right?" he asks, brushing her hair to the side.

Felicity nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lost in thought," he says. "You're not fine."

"The anniversary of her death is the day before our wedding anniversary," she whispers, "Getting married on that day probably wasn't the best idea."

" _You_ were the one who insisted to marry the very next day, Felicity Wilson," Slade reminds her. Once she and Slade got married, her last name is now officially Felicity Smoak Wilson.

She sighs in deception. "I know. It's just that...looking at the picture just reminds me how much I miss her. It makes me think I could have done more."

Slade puts his arm around her and brings her closer to him. "You've done all you could. I bet she'd be proud of you...Maybe it'd be best if we don't visit her grave the day before our anniversary."

She nods. "Yeah, I think so. I don't want to ruin our anniversary because of grief. She wouldn't have want that," she says while looking at the photo again.

She then kisses Slade again, letting the sheets slide off her body to the floor and lays down on the couch again while Slade maneuvers himself on top of her, his hand caressing her thigh softly before putting it under the knee and lifting her leg up.

"Oh wait," she stops and moves to flip the photograph facing down. She then looks at Slade awkwardly. "I don't think it would have been appropriate."

Slade smirks before leaning down to nestle his face into her neck and kiss her skin softly. Felicity tilts her head back and sighs, letting Slade have her any way he likes. It is their wedding anniversary after all.

* * *

 **Central City…**

 **The Next Day**

Mrs. Merry Macready is an old lady of early 60's living outside the neighbourhood near the woods in Central City. She's divorced, has no children, is an English teacher, her family lives in Toronto and she has a house full of cats. 25, to be exact. She has already been declared as a _cat lady_. Of course, the people should be glad she's not a _cat hoarder_.

After feeding her cats, she makes blueberry pie for one of her elementary students' birthday party. While the blueberry pie is still cooking in the oven, she's talking on the phone with her student's mother.

"Sorry I'm going to be late, Charlotte," Merry says through the phone, "I almost forgot Sam's birthday. I've been busy with assignments this week but I promise I'll be there as soon as I can…Yes, the pie is still being made…an hour…Don't worry, it will be ready by noon…Bye Charlotte."

Merry hangs up the phone and heads back to the kitchen to check on the pie. "Oh my goodness!" she squeals and drops the phone.

There's a girl standing in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in a dirty white nightgown and long messy brown hair nearly covering her pale dirty face. She's simply standing there shaking, either from cold or fear.

"Who are you?" Merry asks. "What are you doing here in my house?"

The girl doesn't answer. Merry then notices spots of blood on the girl's nightgown.

"Are you all right?" she asks in concern as she slowly approaches the girl. She brushes away the brown messy hair to see her face clearer. The girl is almost pale as death with chapped drained trembling lips, dark circles around her crusted dark brown eyes and a bruise on her cheek. The girl is possibly eighteen or nineteen years old. Her feet are dirty and cut. Merry nearly gasps in shock at the sight of the girl, clear signs of abuse and neglect. "What happened to you?"

The girl looks up at Merry. She doesn't say anything. She simply puts her arms around Merry, hugging her tightly and sobbing profusely. Merry couldn't help but hug her back and pet the girl's head in comfort. "Shh. It's all right. You're safe."

But outside the house, one of Merry's cats is hissing at something on the top of the fence, a raven bird with red eyes and cawing darkly. The cat pounces and tackles the bird, disappearing on the other side. Minutes later, the bird returns with a piece of bloody cat flesh in its beak and eats it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise (Part 1)

**The second chapter to Daughter of the Demon is up. Enjoy**

* * *

"She's nineteen years old…" Merry talks to Charlotte through the phone quietly in the hallway while keeping a close eye on the girl sitting in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's the third one she has eaten so far.

The girl looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Merry had the poor girl take a thorough shower first because she smelled like sweat, blood, urine and shit. Merry even bandaged the wounds around the girl's wrists. Where were they keeping her?

"I don't know. I think she ran away…" Merry continues, "…She seems scared…You should see her wrists, all raw and red…I think she was even kidnapped or something…No, she hasn't said a word…I don't think she can talk...I don't know how she got into my house…The doors were locked…Yes, the windows were closed too and none of them look broken…All I know is that she looks like she's in some kind of trouble…I'll call CCPD tomorrow until then, I think she's staying for the night…Yes, I know I shouldn't but…"

While Merry continues talking on the phone, the girl proceeds biting down onto the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she has not eaten in three years and hums heavenly, already feeling her empty stomach getting full. Of course, there is only one thing that's annoying the hell out of her. It's the dreadful scraping noise and it's coming from the fan on the kitchen counter, spinning around and making irritating sounds.

Not being able to tolerate it any longer, she frowns sharply at it with her eyes slowly turning black. The fan slowly spins faster and faster, and before you know it, it abruptly stops. With that out of the way, the girl continues eating the peanut butter sandwich and drinks a glass of cold fresh milk before any of the cats could drink it.

* * *

 **The Church of St. Sebastian in Phoenix, Arizona...**

There's a door at the side of the Church of St. Sebastian where it apparently leads to the underground catacombs beneath the church. Of course, the stairs lead to someplace else. It indeed leads to the catacombs full of bones and skulls but there's a secret stone door at the side of the case once you walk down the catacombs.

Two men, the priest and a churchgoer, close up the church for tonight. They dress up in deep blood robes once the church is empty and head down for the catacombs. They walk up to the stone door at the side of the stairs. Opening it, it reveals another set of spiral stairs and a dull red glowing light below.

"I do hope Brother Blood isn't too angry with us," the churchgoer says nervously to the priest.

"He will be more than angry once he finds out we lost his bride," the priest replies before they both go down the steps together.

At the bottom of the steps, they are met with a large chamber bathed in red and orange glow, thick pillars reaching up to the ceiling (apparently the one thing holding the church above) and a round pool full of blood in the middle, surround by other individuals dressed in identical red robes.

Sitting behind the pool of blood was a boy perhaps age 15 or 16 with shocking white hair, ice blue eyes and a pale complexion, dressed in the same red robe but without the hood shrouding hid head for he is wearing a skull on the top of his cranium like a crown. He seems relaxed in his throne of bones but anyone can tell by his cold hard stare that he is angry.

"Well?" he asks.

The priest and the churchgoer look at each other nervously before approaching their leader cautiously and they both their heads in greeting and shame.

"Forgive us, Brother," the priest says in lamentation, "But we have failed to recover you bride."

"I've noticed," the boy says dully, "If you had, I would be seeing her with you. Where is she now?"

"We do not know, Brother Blood," the churchgoer replies, "But we are sure that she already left Arizona."

Brother Blood stands up from his throne and slowly steps towards the churchgoer. He slashes the churchgoer's throat with _neko te_ , a glove with sharp fingertips, also known as _Tiger Claws_. Brother Blood licks off the red tint from the sharp metal tips before clicking his tongue in disappointment at the dead churchgoer lying on the floor.

"He has served his purpose!" he announces, "Empty his blood into the pool and donate his organs to the hospitals!" He then turns to the priest and points a finger at him. "As for you, you're lucky the Church of Blood is still in need of you. But I want my bride back. Do you understand?"

The priest nods in understanding. "Should I gather groups to form a search party?"

"No need," he says as he sits back down on the throne, "I already know where she went." The priest stares at him with wide eyes. What was the point of killing the churchgoer if he already knew where the girl went. "He vexed me," Brother Blood explains before the priest could ask. "How I know this? One of our sisters informed us. Sister Charlotte. She's in Central City."

"Then shall I gather men and search for her there?" the priest asks.

Brother Blood shakes his head. "No, not you." He then points to the left. "You."

He points at two individuals standing in the corner of the chamber, dressed in black leather and armor looking ready for a fight. A girl almost in her twenties with olive skin, dark eyes and dark brown hair with white highlights at the bottom. The other is a boy four years older than her with the same olive skin and dark eyes but black hair combed back and a broad jaw.

"Bring me my bride," Brother Blood commands in a deadly calm voice. "No witnesses."

Gül smirks and nods, and leaves the Church of Blood with her brother Ravager.

* * *

 **Arrowcave, Starling City...**

Felicity is downstairs in the Arrowcave alone, throwing hard punches at a punching bag while Slade and Oliver are working at Queens Consolidated, Diggle is taking care of the kids at home and Barbara is still yet to arrive. Felicity should be at work as well but she decided to take the day off to train. She has already done six sets on the salmon ladder and 6 sets of push-ups. She decided to skip the abdominal exercises for very important reasons. She's been feeling nauseas over the past two weeks and already spent a few times vomiting more than usual. _Am I sick or something?_

The elevator to the lair dings and the doors slide open. She expects to see Oliver, Slade or at least Barbara to come out of the elevator. Instead, she sees thirteen-year-old Damian Wayne angrily barge into the lair with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Damian? What are you doing here? How are you here?" Felicity asks while watching him walk up to the array of computer and slams the duffle bag on one of the desks, way too close to the keyboards. "Hey!" she snaps harshly, "Easy there, Angry Jack. These things don't grow on trees…You know, scratch that. What are you here? I asked twice. Not asking a third time."

"You know why I'm here, Smoak," Damian says while unzipping his duffle bag and taking out a few clothes.

Felicity's eyes suddenly go wide. "Did you run away? Again?"

"I can't take it anymore in Gotham," he says, "He's driving me crazy."

"I don't think driving you crazy is enough to make you want to leave, Damian," Felicity says as she takes a chair and sits down next to him, "Start talking."

Damian sighs in frustration. "Father wants to take me out of school. Gotham Academy. He says that my behavior is getting on his nerves and he's getting tired of being called by the principal every time I get into a fight."

"You get into fights at school?" she raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Damian, you're thirteen, remember? That means, you're old enough to know not to get into fights."

Damian shrugs his shoulder. "It's not like I start them. I mean, I know I hate school but not enough to want to leave it."

Felicity waves her hands around, halting him from speaking any further. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec. You hate school and yet you don't want to be taken out of school. Damian, that does not make any sense. At all. Unless...you like someone."

Damian looks down at his hands, not saying a word. That's when Felicity gets cocky. "Ooh. Damian has a new girlfriend."

"No, I don't. Shut up," he grumbles at her, his cheeks turning into a light red hue.

"What's her name?" she asks teasingly while poking his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he smacks her hand away.

"What's her name?" she keeps insisting while giggling like a child.

"Stephmmni Bwwon," he mumbles between his teeth but it's too low for Felicity to make out.

"What?"

He scoffs in annoyance. "Stephanie Brown."

"Stephanie Brown? That's a pretty name," she says, "Is she a girl in your class?" When Damian nods, she continues asking. "How old is she?"

"...14," he says.

"Oh" she says in surprise, "So she's a year older than you. Damian, does your father know that you like this girl Stephanie. I mean, if you tell him, maybe he might reconsider -."

Damian shakes his head. "No. And I don't think he cares."

"He's your father. He's supposed to care -."

"But he doesn't," he says sternly. "Look, he may have screwed my mother and I may have his blood but he hasn't proven himself to be my father."

Felicity crosses her arms over her chest. "And I'm not your mother. But I can give you one hell of a spanking if you raise your tone at me again."

"I'll cut your hand off if you do," Damian threatens with a smirk.

The elevator slides open and John Diggle emerges out of it, carrying two-year-olds Baby Sara and Baby John in his strong arms. Baby Sara and John are already growing up so fast, already talking and running. Diggle has a few tiring bags under his eyes as well as stubbles on his chin. Without Lyla around anymore, he has to take of the kids by himself. Sometimes either Felicity or Oliver would drop by his house to help, bringing things and babysitting when he has to go to work or do groceries for the kids. It's kind of sad, him taking care of two kids by himself. But at least he's making an effort being a good father and Felicity praises him for that.

"Aw, but you won't," Felicity smirks back as she pats her flat belly before standing up from the chair and walking up to Diggle. "I'll talk with your father later, okay? Hey Dig. Hey Baby Sara. Hey, JJ," she coos at the babies. Sara Diggle is named after their friend Sara Lance. And JJ stands for John Jr. Baby Sara stretches out her small arms towards Felicity and she immediately scoops her up in her arms.

"Oh, thank God," Diggle sighs in relief while craning the sore arm that previously carried his baby girl. "She's getting heavier every month."

"Maybe you should work out more," Felicity chuckles while bouncing Baby Sara in her arms, "Also, they can walk. You don't have to carry them all the time. And where's the stroller?" she asks.

"It's upstairs," Diggle says, "It wouldn't fit in the elevator. Either the stroller is too big or the elevator is too small."

"There's nothing wrong with the elevator, John, trust me," she chuckles.

Damian walks up to Diggle and asks if he can carry JJ. Diggle looks at Felicity, giving her the _when did he get here_ look but he lets Damian carry JJ anyways.

* * *

 **Central City...**

Leonard is polishing his cold gun, but out of uniform and dressed in jeans, a black sweater and a navy blue jacket instead of the usual parka, when Mick comes in dressed in casual clothes as well, ready to go out for a drink with his buddy only to frown when seeing his friend working on the cold gun.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he groans grumpily, "It's our night out off and you're working on the fucking gun."

"You were taking too long," Leonard says in his usual suave deadpan tone, "I thought I'd get some work done around here."

"Cheap excuse for a workaholic, my friend," Mick chuckles, shaking his head sideways.

"Just be glad I even agreed going out tonight," Leonard reminds. He clearly doesn't want to go.

"Why do you think?" Mick points out, "You need to get out more and a night out is just what you need. When was the last time you went out, especially on a date?"

"High school," Leonard deadpans while putting his cold gun away in a drawer of his work desk.

"Exactly," Mick points out again, "You need to get laid, at least tonight."

"If you say so, friend," Leonard rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Mick has always been telling Leonard that he needs to get laid and it sometimes can get annoying. If Leonard had a nickel for every time Mick tells him to get laid or to get a girlfriend, he'd be as rich as Bruce Wayne. It's not like he hasn't tried to get a date (or get laid for that matter) but hasn't always had the best of luck, unlike Mick. Mick Rory will get a girl easily at the bars, three girls even, and because they're all easy to pick for their undeniable attractiveness. But Leonard isn't exactly like Mick. Leonard is somewhat picky. He is just too serious with people, according to Mick. Some might even think he might be boring because of how serious he is. Again, he'd be rich as Bruce Wayne for every time Mick would tell him this.

"Why are you obsessed with me getting laid?" Leonard would ask.

"Because you need a smile on your face," Mick would respond, "You're so serious that it bores me. And boring depresses me. You're depressing me. Get laid. Tonight."

Leonard smirks at the comment. There's no doubt Mick will be too drunk and busy getting laid himself to even notice Leonard not getting laid. And there's a 100% chance of a hangover in the morning so Leonard takes a bottle of painkillers just in case.

At the bar, for about two hours, as Leonard predicted, Mick is now drunk and has three girls surrounding him, smiling like they've never seen a guy before and putting their arms around him. Leonard, of course, is hunched over the bar having a glass of vodka while watching the football game on the flat screen TV above the bar. It's Metropolis Meteors vs Central City Cougars. Since he's from Central City, Leonard feels it might be a betrayal if he bets in favour of Metropolis Meteor. He wants to win though. He always wants to win no matter what teams he's on. So far, the players of Central City are winning so his money's on Central City Cougars.

A woman tries to flirt with Leonard but seeing him busy watching the games, she goes off to flirt with Mick, not giving Leonard the chance to even finish his drink. Oh well. Her loss.

He then starts to think that Mick may be right about him being flat-out boring. It's not Leonard's intention. He's just like that. Cautious. Calculative. Sarcastic. Always in thought. A trier. And lastly serious. Sure, he does have some sense of humor but it's mostly being sarcastic and to some, sarcasm can get old.

Still, Leonard shrugs it off as usual and continues to watch the games. "Go team," he sighs before taking another drink.

"Oh come on, that has to be a foul!" a woman shouts in irritation, someone who's probably a big fan of Metropolis Meteors.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Leonard chuckles in amusement. "Central City Cougars already has 35 points while Metropolis Meteors has 20 pints and only with 30 seconds to spare. So even if Metropolis gets another score, there's very little chance that team will win the match tonight."

"You want to put a bet on that?"

Leonard looks over at the woman placing her bet at the other side of the bar. The woman's hair is medium blonde and blue-eyed with her hair tied back in a loose bun, her jaw square yet soft and her lips a cute rosy pink colour. She has a face that can be described as _adorable_ and doesn't look like the kind of girl that should be in bars like these, judging by the way she's dressed. A black romper dress with tiny flower prints on it, a dusty rose cardigan, brown leggings, short black boots and glasses. She looks like the kind of girl that would study either literature, designs or journalism. Of course, Leonard knows one thing for sure. She's cute. And he also knows that someone looking like that shouldn't be in bars like this.

"Sure," Leonard smirks.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asks.

In Leonard's mind, he thought she'd never ask and gestures her to sit. Smiling, the woman does so. He smile is beyond adorable and she looks no older than 25.

"You see, my good man," she continues teasing, "I happen to be from Metropolis and my city always wins."

"As far as I remember, Metropolis Meteors always lose the games, even the finals," Leonard says, clearly trying to be a smartass.

"Not the Metropolis where I come from," the woman mutters.

Leonard immediately catches up. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she says and whistles while they continue to watch the game.

Unfortunately, after 10 seconds, it starts to rain in Metropolis (where the game is taking place) and everyone in the field run for cover from the raging downpour, including the crowd on the benches. Then it's announced the games between Metropolis Meteors and Central City Cougars has been cancelled for the time-being. Both Leonard and the woman groan in annoyance. Bet ruined completely by a downpour.

"Well, that was disappointing," Leonard sighs in frustration.

"Tell me about it," the woman says with the roll of her pretty blue eyes but immediately stretches out her pink lips in a sweet smile. "I'm sure they'll continue the games next week."

"Pretty sure they'll forfeit the games," Leonard smirks.

"Is that another bet?" the woman smiles again in a challenging way. She seems to have a lot of faith for Metropolis Meteors to win.

"Maybe. You'd have to be at the bar next Friday to make the bet count," he says.

The woman smirks as well but it's so adorable that Leonard can't take it seriously. "Luckily I won't be back till next month," she says while adjusting her glasses to her face.

Leonard brings up his hand. "It's a bet then. I'm Leonard. Snart."

Letting a short giggle, the woman takes his hand and shakes it firmly. "Kara," she smiles, "Danvers. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **The Loft, Starling City...**

They both lay on the bed together, Slade's arm around her bare torso as well as the sheets and Felicity resting her head against his bare chest.

She sighs tiredly. "I think we should save our energy for tomorrow."

Slade chuckles and nods in agreement. "Wouldn't want you too tired, now do we?"

"How does it feel to be married to the Black Canary?" she asks while holding her fist close to his face if she were holding a microphone.

He chuckles once more. "It feels wonderful."

"The same way I'm feeling being married to the world's greatest assassin," she smiles before leaning down to kiss him. She lies back down again. "I don't know about you but I hope I'm not coming down with something."

"What do you mean?" he asks, frowning skeptically.

"Well, over the past two weeks, I've been feeling nauseas, I threw up a couples of times for the past three weeks and I'm always feeling tired," she explains to him. Of course, Slade assumes that it's probably anxiety or the monthly menstruation cycle coming up. Menstruation cycles have always made people feel ill and tired, "And now we have a new problem."

"Which is?"

"Damian is sleeping over at the Arrowcave...Again."

"Really?" he says and groans in annoyance, "That boy really needs to stop coming to Starling City every time he has a feud with his father."

"You can't blame him though, I mean Batman can be a bit difficult to cope with," she says.

"And by difficult, you mean _insufferable asshole_ ," Slade mutters. He sighs once more before sitting up from the bed. "I pray he doesn't touch any of my swords or I'll make sure he loses a finger. I'm going to take a piss." He stands up and leaves the bedroom, heading for the bedroom across the hall.

Felicity watches him leave. Once she hears the bathroom door shut, she quickly sits up from the bed and slides to the other side where the nightstand is. She quietly opens the drawer and takes out a black rectangular box made of velvet that looks like it would obtain a watch or some kind of jewelry. However, when she opens it, there is no watch or any type of wrist-wear but a pregnancy test. And it read +. Felicity smiles to herself before snapping the box close and putting it away before Slade could come and she wouldn't be caught. Rusty hops onto the bed and curls up on her lap while Felicity splays her hand over her lower belly. It's his anniversary present after all.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2 (Part 1)**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise (Part 2)

**Chapter 3 is up. Things are going to get darker after this. Enjoy, or I _hope_ you like it. **

**Let me know in the comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ , _Supergirl_ , the _Teen Titans_ comics or any of the DC characters. **

**This story is loosely based on the arc _The Terror of Trigon_ **

* * *

_"In other news, ravens have crowded cities everywhere. Starling City. Gotham. Metropolis. But it is our beloved Central City where the sightings increase,"_ the reporter Linda Park explains as she is standing outside. The cameras zoom in on the black birds standing at the roof edges in neat rows as well as on the cables and street lights. There are a lot of them. " _Scientist cannot explain what is causing the birds to behave so strangely, not even the infamous Dr. Harrison Wells who was thought to be dead a year ago._.."

Cisco stirs in his couch, moaning and twitching his head sideways with beads of sweat forming on his brow. He's having the same nightmares again. Red skies. The sun vanishing from existence. Ravens and crows falling dead to the ground one by one like a raindrops. People shouting and running. Some dead on the floor with skin grey and hard as stone. Buildings of Central City are destroyed, including S.T.A.R. Labs. _Where's Barry? Caitlin? Wally? Detective West? Harry? Jesse? Anyone?_

"What is this?" The same question Cisco has been asking himself since the first time he's seen it.

"Help me." Cisco hears a young woman's voice. He turns around to find a nineteen-year-old girl with pale face and dressed in black, her face completely shrouded in darkness of a hood. He can't see her face. Her hands are covered in blood. Not her blood, he assumes. He has never seen her in the nightmares before.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Kill me. Please?" she begs, her voice trembling in terror, "Before I hurt anyone else."

Cisco shakes his head. _Kill her?_ No. He can't kill her. "No one has to die," he says, offering his hand for her to take, "I can help you."

She looks at Cisco's hand and slowly takes it in hers. "...Cisco," she says.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" he asks in confusion.

The girl just stares at him. She opens her mouth to answer and screams when she is dragged back into the shadows.

"No!" Cisco screams.

That's when he sits up from the couch, waking up from his nightmare at 3 a.m. like clockwork, breathing heavily. He turns off the TV and takes a look at his cellphone. Three missed calls from Caitlin and five unanswered text messages from Barry. He deletes Barry's messages though, quite sure he doesn't want to answer them.

He gets up from his couch and puts on his jacket before leaving his apartment.

* * *

 **S.T.A.R. Labs...**

Cisco arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs just in time to find Caitlin, Harry and Wally at the control room. Barry and Kara aren't here.

"Captain Cold and Heatwave are at it again, I'm guessing," Cisco says as he enters the lab, getting a smack on the shoulder by Caitlin.

"What the heck, Cisco," she says almost irritably, "I called you almost ten times."

"Sorry," he apologizes as he yawns in exhaustion. "I was sleeping. I didn't think we would have three in the morning missions."

"Trust me, neither did I," Wally says before yawn. _What's he doing here?_ Cisco wonders. Wally should be helping Barry and Kara stop Captain Cold and Heatwave. And it looks like Wally knows what he's thinking. "Oh I got my leg frozen by Captain Cold." He shows his leg casted. "He nearly shattered my leg. Lucky I vibrated out of there."

"Urgh, please don't ever say that, again," Caitlin says, knowing that the phrase sounds completely wrong and out of context, "Ever."

"Okay," Cisco takes off his beige leather jacket and sits down at his desk chair. "Give me the details."

Harry then informs him in his _I don't give a shit_ tone. "Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, and Mick Rory, aka. Heatwave, are robbing Central City National Bank. Heatwave set it on fire to distract them while they get away. Barry went after the thieves and Supergirl is trying to put the fire out."

"Why is Central City National Bank the most robbed?" Wally asks. It's the seventh time someone has been trying to rob Central City National Bank for three months. Only a few thieves have been able to get away with it.

"Because it's the biggest bank in the city," Caitlin explains, "Why do you think it has the word _National_ in it?"

"This is why I switched to mattresses, people," Cisco says before speaking through the mini microphone, "Flash. Supergirl. Can you read me?"

" _I'm a bit busy right now, Cisco!_ " Barry replies with a shout.

"What's your situation?" he asks.

" _Well, I'm sort of trapped right now. And Snart and Rory are blasting their guns at me," Barry informs them. Everyone can hear them. "I'm at Keystone Ironworks!_ "

Cisco rolls his eyes. Caitlin pushes Cisco aside and takes control of the microphone. "Let me guess, you were led to a trap."

" _Yep_."

"What the hell, Barry?" Caitlin says.

Cisco then pushes her aside and takes the microphone back. "Kara, are you there? Flash needs your assistance right now."

" _I'll be right there, Cisco..._ " a female voice speaks through the speakers.

* * *

"...Just as soon as I put out the fire," Kara mutters under her breath. She then starts flying around Central City National Bank in fast circles like some sort of tornado, the fire in the bank evaporating and disappearing in minutes, and Kara ending up coughing smoke, covered in soot and a bit dizzy from flying in circles. "Woo, that was accelerating. Fire's out. Okay, so where's Barry now?"

" _Keystone Ironworks_ ," Cisco informs her, _"Sending you coordinates. Go get him **pronto**_."

"Okay, you're the boss, boss," she says, imitating a stereotypical mafia accent before flying away from the bank, leaving the rest for the fire department and CCPD.

She flies off to the location Cisco indicated her. Keystone Ironworks. She has a Keystone Ironworks at National City on _her_ Earth. It's a pity there's no National City here in Earth-1. At least there's Metropolis. She even wonders if there's a doppelgänger of her cousin here on Earth-1 if Metropolis exists. Of course, her cousin lived in Smallville. Is there a Smallville? Why am I thinking about this right now?

She makes it to Keystone Ironworks and flies through the windows, shattering them, and touchdowns to the ground once inside. She finds Barry hiding behind crates while the two criminals named Captain Cold and Heatwave are shooting their guns at them, one shooting fire and the other shooting a blueish white flame that lowers temperature instead of heating things up, something Cisco claims to be Absolute Zero or subzero cold. A warning for Kara to stay away from the gun's way if she didn't want to get her ass frozen. _I really hope I can help Barry out of this one_.

"Hey!" Kara calls out.

Captain Cold and Heatwave turns their heads to look at her, both of them are wearing goggles. She can only guess which is Captain Cold and Heatwave just by the way they're dressed. Captain Cold, blue hooded parka. Heatwave, brown jacket. Simple enough.

Captain Cold smirks. "Sidekick of yours, Flash?"

"Partner, actually!" Barry calls out, "Glad you made it!"

"You okay there, Flash?" Kara asks.

"Frostbite on my ankle keeping me from running but I'm good!" Barry shouts, giving her thumb's up.

"Heatwave, keep the Flash busy while I take care of the pretty doll in red and blue," Captain Cold says.

"Why don't you let _me_ handle it?" Heatwave asks.

"Because you had your turn last time already," Captain Cold says before turning to Kara and blasting her with the cold gun. Supergirl quickly flies up in the air to avoid the blast. Captain Cold sees this and laughs in amazement. "Holy -! Wow! She flies! That's something you don't see every day."

Captain Cold resumes blasting the cold gun at her while Kara continues flying around the factory trying to avoid getting hit with the cold flame. Unfortunately, she gets hit in the arm with the blue flame and it becomes frozen surrounded by large layers of ice. _Holy shit_. Her arm is numb with cold. She can't even feel it. Cisco is right of the absolute zero thing. _I hope my arm doesn't break_ , she thinks as she bashes her arm against a metal pillar and the layers of ice shatter, leaving her arm intact though still numb with cold.

"Wow, that's impressive," he says. He blasts again aiming at her leg this time. She breaks the ice (literally) without shattering her leg just by stomping against the floor.

"I can do this all day, you know," Kara says, "although I'll need a warm bath and hot chocolate after this," she says with a shiver. "I have never felt this cold since...ever. You must be Captain Cold. And your partner is Heatwave, right?"

"That's right. And you must be...?"

"Oh, I'm Supergirl," she introduces herself.

"The who now?"

"Oh, I'm new to Central City so obviously you wouldn't know who Supergirl is," Kara says, "Supergirl doesn't even exist on this Earth."

Before she knows it, Captain Cold is snatched from the spot in the blink of an eye as well as Heatwave and they're tied together with jumper cables.

Barry finally stops in front Kara, panting in exhaustion. Kara grits her teeth together and gives an awkward stare at his foot which is a bit dark, looking like a large burn.

" _That's_ going to leave a mark," she says while looking at the leg still semi-frozen.

"I'll live," Barry says with a laugh.

"Do you deal with these two all the time?" she asks curiously, pointing at the two villains tied together.

"More than you think," Barry states, "Caitlin just informed me that CCPD are heading their way. They'll arrest Captain Cold and Heatwave again, and confiscate their weapons."

"Wait, again? Are you saying that they already escaped before?" she asks. Barry nods. "How many times exactly?"

"...15?"

"15 times. Are you kidding me?"

"The kid ain't smart, blondie!" Captain Cold calls out on her.

"Shut up, Cold!" Barry whines in annoyance.

* * *

Barry and Kara return to S.T.A.R. Labs after CCPD arrested Captain Cold and Heatwave, with Barry needing to heal his ankle from the frostbite Captain Cold gave him with the cold gun and with Kara needing a hot bath and a mug of hot chocolate, a big one and with marshmallows.

"Congratulations, guys," Harry says without smiling. "Captain Cold and Heatwave were detained from stealing Central City National Bank...again."

"Let's just hope CCPD keeps those two well locked up this time," Barry while high-fiving Wally and Jesse. He gives Caitlin a hug. Of course, when coming upon Cisco, he offers a handshake instead, knowing that Cisco is probably still angry at him. "Listen, we did a good job tonight," he says.

"Yeah, we did," Cisco says before taking his hand and shaking it briefly. He then heads over to his workplace without saying another word.

Barry watches him leave and lets out a deep sigh. "He's still not talking to me, is he?"

Caitlin puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Give him a bit more time, Barry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Doubt it," he says.

Kara raises her hand up. "Um, can I ask what Cisco's so mad about? Sorry, I've been for over three weeks and didn't get a newsfeed."

"Oh, um, Barry did a few adjustments to our timeline trying to fix it after he messed it up with Flashpoint Paradox but unfortunately," Caitlin explains, "Those adjustments made a few alterations to original timeline. For example. Me, I turned into Killer Frost. Right now I'm wearing this necklace to keep me from going psycho. Wally ends up becoming a speedster due to a psychopathic speedster named Savitar. Jesse is a speedster too. I don't know how that happened though -."

"The point is," Barry interrupts Caitlin from babbling any further. "In this timeline, Cisco's brother Dante dies in a car crash. He got impacted by a drunk driver. The only person I told about this was Caitlin. I did tell the others about the alternate timeline but didn't tell them about Dante, not even to Cisco -."

Caitlin interrupts Barry once more. "But then I got possessed by my evil half Killer Frost, nearly killed Julian Albert and blurted out to Cisco that Barry was the one who caused Dante's death by messing up with timeline and things went downhill from there. And now Cisco is mad at Barry for it. I'm wearing a necklace that's keeping my new powers suppressed and me from going psycho."

Kara actually noticed the glowing snowflake necklace Caitlin has around her neck. At first, she thought it's just for decoration or a fashion wear. Now she knows it's for something much more.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says, "Is he going to be okay?" She's referring to Cisco.

"Well, I did refuse to go back in time to save his brother from the car crash to keep messing things up even more so I'll have to take it as a no," Barry states sadly.

There's a moment of awkward silence, most of them avoiding contact with one another. Everyone knows that Barry messed up big time and there's no way he can fix it without making things even worse. Cisco's mad. Wally and Jesse are speedsters (they don't see it as a bad thing though). Caitlin can go Psycho Elsa on them any given moment. And Iris could die in a few months, apparently get killed by Savitar. That's something Barry hasn't been able to tell Kara yet.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Kara says while patting off black dust from her sleeves, "It's going to take me hours to wash this off and I have a date tomorrow. Or today in the afternoon since this is tomorrow. What?"

"Ooh, a date," Jesse coos teasingly.

"Oh, well, it's not actually a date," Kara tries to explain, "We just made a bet against Central City Cougars and Metropolis Meteors. I mean, I placed a bet against Central City Cougars while he placed a bet against Metropolis Meteors. We're just meeting to finish the bet off. So it's not really a date."

"I'm betting in favour of Central City Cougars," Wally raises his hand up.

"You're on," Jesse laughs.

Harry simply rolls his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

"Anyways, did he like you?" Jesses asks.

"Looks like it," Kara says awkwardly.

"Was he cute?" Caitlin asks.

Kara nods her head and smiles. "Very. And he was very nice."

"Aww." Both Caitlin and Jesse coo in unison, much to Kara's embarrassment. It even makes her blush.

She laughs awkwardly. _They better not like my mom back in my dimension_. Last time she got a date for the prom, her mom and Alex wouldn't stop pestering her for a week, making sure she had her hair well-done and face nearly heavy with make-up, and wouldn't stop taking pictures of her and her date. She remembers that it was a red mermaid dress she wore for the prom. Of course, the prom ended up badly with Kara's date going to the hospital after she accidentally stepped on his foot, breaking three of his toes. Worst prom night ever. Having her first sex went badly too. She broke the noses of at least four partners trying to have sex since she would freak out. There's no telling what other disaster might happen if she went on an actual date with Leonard Snart. She doesn't even think it's a good idea to even mention his name to the others. It's not that she doesn't trust Barry and the others. She just doesn't know if Leonard can be trusted. She just met him. And there's no telling if it will go well or not.

"So, what's his name?" Caitlin asks. Kara knew that question would pop up sooner or later.

"Honestly, I think it's better not to mention his name yet," she says, "We just met and I don't know if it will go well or not."

"She's right, you know," Harry says while pushing back his glasses, "Why learn the name of some stranger if you'll meet only once?"

After that weird and awkward conversation, Kara heads for the showers to get the soot off her skin. The last thing she wants is to look like the chimneysweeps from _Mary Poppins_ on her date. Of course, she comes across Cisco's workspace on her way and stops by. She sees him working on his visors.

"Are those yours?" she asks, making Cisco jump.

"Um, yeah, they're mine," Cisco says, "They're called Vibe Glasses. Harry made them for me. It helps access my vibes easier."

"How do you get them to work?" she asks.

"Well, they harness my brain waves to allow me to have clearer visions in the form of dreams. It also helps me focus on the dimension I want to travel through. Harry calibrated it to lock onto the right electromagnetic frequencies that are located in different dimensional planes," he explains but the says he abandoned the visor when they proved to be useless in other dimensions. He thinks that something might be wrong with them, possible a circuit. Now he's trying to find the problem with them and fix it.

Kara can tell that he's not in good mood right now. He looks a bit ticked off and tired. Knowing that he probably doesn't want to talk about his brother Dante, she switches to another question. "You look tired. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...haven't been sleeping well these days," Cisco sighs but gives Kara a smile, "Nightmares. It happens."

Kara bites her lower lip and sighs as well. "Can I tell you something?...I had an aunt. Her name was Astra. She had a very warped idea of preventing the extinction of Kryptonians and humans by using the Myriad program to convert the people of Earth to her way like she wanted to do on Krypton. Despite all the bad things, I loved my aunt. Then she got killed by a Kryptonite blade. I was angry and wanted to find out who killed my aunt."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cisco apologizes to her. Of course, she can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't know what Kryptonite is. Earth-1 probably doesn't have a Kryptonian they know about.

"Turns out that it was my sister Alex who killed my aunt," Kara blurts out. Cisco's eyes widen when she says that. "Alex is my foster sister and it hurt me finding out that she killed a blood relative of mine. The person I grew fond of most as a child. However, I couldn't be mad at Alex. She did it to save J'onn and J'onn took the blame so I'd be angry with him instead of her. She was afraid of losing me." She takes a breather so she won't start crying. Her aunt's death still hurts her to this day. "I had to choices. Either leave and never speak to Alex again or hug and forgive her. I chose the second option. Despite what she did without thinking how I would feel, I knew she did it to save someone she cared about. Me and J'onn." Figuring that Cisco can't see where she's going with this, she continues on. "Thinking of me as you and think of Barry as Alex."

"If your expecting me to forgive Barry for what happened to Dante...I don't know how to respond to that," Cisco tells her while putting down his work.

"Actually, that's your decision to make," Kara says, "Think about Barry then. Imagine your eleven years old and you hear a noise. You go downstairs and you see the Reverse Flash attacking the person you care about most. Instead of Barry's mom, imagine if it was Dante and you would have done anything to get him back, even if it means messing up the timeline to do so. Wouldn't _you_ have done the same thing? Because if it were me with Alex or Aunt Astra, I would have done the same thing."

Cisco doesn't say anything but looks up at her, eyes watery and nose flared. Kara doesn't say anything else and leaves his workspace. Once she's away, she wipes away the tears that threatened to escape. Cisco does the same.

* * *

Kara returns to her hotel through the window, knowing well not be spotted in her Supergirl costume in the lobby. Once she removes her blue and red attire, she goes to takes a shower to wash off all the soot from the fire.

She takes a hot shower, the bathroom now filled with warm fog. After that encounter with Captain Cold, she rather have a hot shower than a cold one. Too bad there's no hot chocolate at this hour. She shampoos her hair for it too has soot and ash entangled in her blonde curls. It's coconut-scented. She lets out a satisfied sigh as water continues to rain down on her. Of course, she starts to smell something funny, something smelling like metal or iron. She opens her eyes and sees the water coming out of the showerhead has turned deep red. Her eyes widen. _What the heck?_ She looks down at her. The puddle on the shower floor has turned into blood and now Kara is now bathed in it like Carrie White from Stephen King's novel.

Gasping in shock, Kara quickly gets out of the shower, grabs a towel and puts it around her naked body as she heads over to the sink to wash off the blood. However, when she turns on the nozzle, more blood pours out of the sink. _What is this?_

She suddenly begins to feel light-headed and she feels blood dripping down her nose. I'm bleeding.

She looks up at the cabinet mirror. Instead of see her reflection, she sees something truly terrifying and lets out a piercing scream.

* * *

 **Queens Consolidated, Starling City...**

 **1:23 p.m.**

"So it's your wedding anniversary today?" Oliver says as he and Slade are both working at the office. "Wow. I'm impressed. How long have you two been married?"

"Three years," Slade says with a smile.

"Three _wonderful_ years." Felicity enters the office with two cups of coffee in her hands and sets them down, one for Oliver and one for Slade. She gives Slade a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be going home in a few minutes, hon. Need to get ready for tonight." Slade nods in agreement.

"Three wonderful years and yet you two fight every time we go on missions," Oliver chuckles. He still counts the many times Slade and Felicity argue in the Arrocave and during missions through the coms, which can get annoying sometimes.

"At least we make it up by screwing after getting home," Slade smirks. Felicity lightly hits him in the shoulder in response.

"Queens Consolidated doesn't need to hear that," she reminds him.

"It's merely a joke, love."

"No, Felicity is right, I do not need to hear this," Oliver says, making the pair laugh.

"I'll see you at home," Felicity says. She kisses Slade once more and leaves the office.

Oliver watches her leave Queens Consolidated. Then looks back at Slade. " _She_ looks happy. I didn't think she'd be like this today, especially with -."

"We didn't go yesterday," Slade states with a sigh as he reads a few documents in hand about the percentage of the stocks in the company.

Oliver stares at Slade in surprise. "You didn't? Oh...wow. I didn't expect that. I just thought being the anniversary of her death and all -."

"We decided to skip it for today," Slade says, "Perhaps visit on Saturday."

"And by we, you mean _you_ made the decision of not going to the cemetery yesterday," Oliver points out, stating that Slade made that decision on his own. Even if Felicity agreed to the decision, she was probably reluctant about it. "You know you can't do that again, right? She's going to kill you."

Slade chuckles but knows that Oliver is right. He can't do that to Felicity. She'll go Black Canary on him...again.

Slade remains working in the office for the next 20 minutes, knowing that he and Oliver are having a hard time trying to solve a situation where Stellmoor (the company once owned by Isabel Rochev before Slade snapped her neck at Oliver's trial). Stellmoor already has 30% of the stocks. Slade and Oliver are trying to find a way to keep that percentage from going up.

They suddenly hear a rumbling sound and the floor beneath them shakes a bit. Oliver looks at Slade strangely but presses the alarm under his desk either way, initiating an instant evacuation of Queens Consolidated. Ever since the Undertaking, many buildings were obligated to install an alarm button just in case of emergencies, like a second Undertaking. It's similar to the panic button but instead of being silent, it alerts everyone in the building.

Both of them know what they were thinking. What the hell was that?

That's when the windows in their office explode, bursting and shattering into a millions pieces and the two men fall back from their chairs at the force of the blast.

Slade slowly sits up from the floor, white noise filling his ears and glass scattered on the polished floor everywhere. The windows in Queens Consolidated are completely shattered. He sees people outside the office running and screaming even if he can't hear them. He's glad Felicity left before this happened. He sees Oliver sitting up, his face contorting into a painful expression and blood dripping from his head.

Slade looks out the shattered window of the office. A lot of the buildings are in the same state as Queens Consolidated and looks down to see cars in the same state as the buildings, with people coming out of them, crying, cursing and screaming. A car even crashed into a brick wall and caught on fire.

"What happened?" Oliver asks. as he watches the chaos down below in shock.

Slade, of course, didn't hear him. He remains staring in shock. Then he spots smoke about two mile away from where Queens Consolidated is.

"The explosion is coming from over there," Oliver points when he sees the smoke as well. "Must have been an explosion. A big one. Big enough to cause this kind of damage."

Before Oliver can figure it out, Slade already knew where the smoke is coming from. His eye widen as he grows worried. "Felicity." And makes a run out of the office.

* * *

By the time he returns to the loft, there's no loft to return to. The building where he and Felicity have been living is completely destroyed, nothing but rubble, ash and smoke everywhere. Fire trucks are surrounding the area, keeping people away as firemen are entering what's left of the building (which is nothing much) to dig out survivors. In Slade's perspective, no one could have survived in that building, especially if the explosion started there. Some of the neighboring buildings survived the blast with only soot and fire already put out before it could spread but the buildings too close to the one he was living in had suffered great damage.

Firemen are digging out dead bodies, black, dry and incinerated by the blast, some burnt beyond recognition.

People are screaming and crying.

"My husband was in there...!"

"How did this happen!?..."

"Did anyone call an ambulance...!"

A fireman carefully pulled out two smaller bodies, one taller than the other, and a woman with red hair starts screaming out in tears that the smaller one was her son. The taller one was the babysitter.

Ambulances are approaching the areas, ready to pick up the survivors of the neighboring buildings. There's no telling if those people will survive or not.

Of course, only one thing keeps popping up in Slade's anxious mind. _Where's Felicity?_

As he tries to get closer to the area, a female firefighter tries to push him back. "Sir, this area is too dangerous, you need to stay back."

"I'm looking for my wife," Slade tells her urgently.

Another body is pulled from the wreckage and placed on a stretcher to be taken away. It's burnt badly. However, that doesn't stop Slade from recognizing the now singed blonde stands and the tattered blue dress it's wearing.

Slade pushes the firewoman aside and runs to the firefighters carrying the body. "Sir, you need to stand back -."

"She's my wife!" Slade shouts at them angrily. The firemen quickly put the stretcher down and back away from him.

Slade takes the burnt body of his wife Felicity Smoak and embraces it close to his chest. Her face may be burned beyond recognition but he knew the dress she was wearing for work today, a blue zip-front dress. The only thing missing is her wedding ring and glasses.

"Sir, we need to take the body to the morgue -."

Slade shouts at the firemen to leave him alone and to stay away as he continues to sob over his wife's body.

* * *

 **Central City...**

 **7:46 p.m.**

 **( _White Rabbit_ \- Jefferson Airplane) **

Merry Macready made macaroni and cheese for both her and the girl that appeared in her house out of nowhere. She doesn't know the girl's name or where she comes from. The girl hasn't said a single word since she arrived. It's only been a week since she appeared and all Merry saw the girl do is eat, bathe, play with the cats and sleep on the couch with the television on. She has even been seen crying in her sleep. Nightmares probably. Of course, during those nightmares, Merry has seen the lights of her house flickering on and off, and the cabinet doors bursting open and slamming shut repeatedly. It only stopped when the girl wakes up from her sleep.

 _One pill makes you larger_  
 _And one pill makes you small_

The girl seems to enjoy the macaroni a lot. She eagerly serves herself another plate of the golden gooey goodness and digs in while Merry watches pitifully. It makes you wonder how long the poor girl has eaten anything? At first arriving, the girl ate more than three peanut butter sandwiches and now is serving a second plate of macaroni. Merry has the girl dressed in one of her old nightgowns and a dark grey sweater just in case she's cold.

 _And the ones that mother gives you_  
 _Don't do anything at all_

"You seem to like it a lot," Merry says. The girl then slows down her chewing, probably realizing that she's eating too fast. "Is it your favourite?"

Hesitantly, the girl nods slowly. She continues eating macaroni without saying a word.

 _Go ask Alice_  
 _When she's ten feet tall_

"Do you have a name I can call you by?" Merry asks. The girl doesn't say anything, like always. The week has been completely silent and with so many unanswered questions. "Where are you from?...Where are your parents?...Do you have any parents?...Were you abused or kidnapped? Anything?" Again, no answer. "You have to tell me something. I mean, you did enter my home without permission and I welcomed you with open arms so the least you can do is tell me who you are."

 _And if you go chasing rabbits_  
 _And you know you're going to fall_

The girl slowly shakes her head, apparently saying no.

"Why not?" Merry asks.

 _Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar_  
 _Has given you the call_

The girl slowly puts down the fork and tilts her head back, exposing her neck and showing a light pink scar on the skin of her throat. The wound looks old. It's like her throat has been slashed or something. Once she straightens up, she opens her mouth and tries to speak, only for strained squeaks to come out.

 _Call Alice_  
 _When she was just small_

"Someone hurt you? That's why you can't say anything?" Merry asks and the girl nods.

After a minute, Merry gets up from her seat and leaves the kitchen. After awhile, she returns with papers and a pen, and places it next to the girl's plate before sitting down at the opposite side of the table again. "Maybe you can write it."

 _When the men on the chessboard_  
 _Get up and tell you where to go_

The girl quickly shakes her head, eyes wide, and pushes the paper and pen away.

"Why not?" Merry asks, already getting a bit impatient with this girl. She already thought of calling CCPD the moment the girl arrived but waited for awhile. Maybe this is the time to call them.

 _And you've just had some kind of mushroom_  
 _And your mind is moving low_

The girl then points a finger to her head, the hand taking shape of a gun, and makes a popping sound with her lips. She does the same thing while pointing at Merry, much to the old lady's shock and worry.

 _Go ask Alice_

"You're being hunted?" Merry asks and the girl nods again. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm going to have to call CCPD. They're the only ones that can help you."

 _I think she'll know_

Merry stands up from the chair but the girl quickly waves her arms around and shakes her head quickly, telling her no. Merry stops and watches her grab a sheet of paper and the pen where she finally starts writing: C...A...L...L...F...E...L -.

 _When logic and proportion_  
 _Have fallen sloppy dead_

Before she can continue to write any further, Merry drops to the floor with a heavy thud. The girl looks up with a gasp and quickly walks around the table and finds Merry lying on the floor with her eyes open, a hole on the side of her head and blood pooling on the floor behind her head, dampening the grey hair. The girl whimpers, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She turns to look out the window. It has a cracked hole on it. Beyond the window and the fence in the backyard, she sees a shadow shape hopping over the fence and heading to the kitchen.

 _And the White Knight is talking backwards_  
 _And the Red Queen's off with her head_

Eyes wide, the girl makes a run for it, leaving the unfortunate body of Merry Macready and her cats behind. She bursts through the front door, running through the front yard, crosses the road and heads for the forest. She continues running blindly through the forest, not knowing where she's going or what she's doing, as long as she's far away from _them_ as possible _._

 _Remember what the dormouse said_

 _Feed your head!_

After a while of running, the girl is out of the forest and ends up stumbling into the middle of a deserted road, panting in exhaustion and looking around disoriented and not knowing where she is now. She gets up and looks behind her as she hears twigs snapping and bushes rustling. _They're coming_. _They're coming for me_.

 _Feed your -!_

She suddenly sees bright lights quickly coming towards her and screeching noises can be heard. It's a car. The girl puts her hand up in front of her to shield herself from the impact. But either way, she gets hit and she flies back, landing and rolling onto the road before closing her eyes and instantly becoming unconscious.

* * *

Cisco moans as he straights up in his driver seat after the unexpected impact. He touches his head and looks at his hand to find a bit of blood on his fingertips. He hit his head with the steering wheel due to the impact. It was a forceful hit. He's lucky to be alive. What he hit on the road...not so much.

He blinks a couple of times before he's finally able to see clearly. His car is still on and functioning, minus the hood being bent up and one of the heads light off and broken off. But he is able to see clearly with the single headlight. A few feet ahead of the car, he sees a figure sprawled on the road. Cisco realizes he hit someone.

"Fuck!" he curses before scrambling out of the car and quickly runs over to the person he hit with his van. _Oh God, I think I killed him...or her_. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

He quickly walks over to what may be a dead body. When he gets closer, he realizes he hit a girl. Pale faced. Brown messy hair. Dressed in white and dark grey. But can't tell what age she is. She's probably 19 but her face is younger so he can't say what she is.

Cisco jumps with a startle when the girl moans. He sighs in relief. She's still alive. "Oh thank God." He then starts shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Hey. Hey. Wake up. Are you okay?"

She doesn't wake up though. He sees a lot of damage to the van but not much damage to the girl. No broken bones or gashes. He sees a scrape on her cheek and a cut on her head. _Crap. Now what?_ There's only one thing he _can_ do. Take her to a hospital.

"Okay, um..." Cisco immediately takes off his jacket and puts it over the girl to cover her from the cold before putting his arms around her. "I really don't know how to do this." He starts picking her up from the floor. However, he doesn't have much strength to carry a person like Barry does so Cisco half-dragged, half-carried the girl to his car. For someone who's skinny, she's a bit heavy. Cisco finally manages to reach the car. He opens the door to the backseat, carefully puts her inside and gently lays her down, keeping the jacket on her as a blanket. "I really _am_ sorry about this. Hope you don't get mad when you wake up." He shuts the door and bolts to the driver's seat, the car still turned on. He turns the car around and drives away from the spot, unaware of two people hidden in the shadows of the forest watching the entire thing.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: The Girl From The Road

**Sorry about the delay. I've had a very busy month. But here's the next chapter to Daughter of the Demon. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Cisco tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths as he drives his car back to Central City as fast as he can while eyeing at the mirror, anxiously watching the girl still lying unconscious in the backseat. She has a bloody know and scratches and dirt on her face, probably from grazing against the pavement.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he apologizes for the eight hundredth time, even if she can't hear them. "I'm going to get you some help. I'll take you to a hospital, okay?"

The girl opens her eyes, completely black. And Cisco suddenly starts losing control of his car, swaying side to side with the tires screeching as if the car has a mind of its own. What the hell!? Luckily it's the middle of the night and he's in one of the emptier roads or he'd be definitely crashing into cars right about now.

The abruptly stops without hitting the brakes, much to his surprise. The backseat door swings open and the girl scrambles out of the car fast.

"Hey, wait!" Wait a second!" Cisco shouts out as he unbuckles from his seat and bursts out of the car, hurrying to stop her from leaving. She could be severely hurt. She may be walking fine but there's no telling if she'll drop to the floor sooner or later. Probably might have an internal bleeding. Sure, he's curious about what just happened a few moments ago. "You can't just leave like that. You need help. You need a doctor. You can be hurt or something!"

She doesn't listen to him though. She continues walking ahead without glancing to look at him, more like limping though. She definitely dislocated something there.

Cisco runs his fingers over his head in frustration. "Hey!" he snaps, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The girl finally stops in her tracks, frozen for a moment. Then slowly turns to face him, her eyes black and glaring at him. She looks pissed and probably is for sure.

Cisco quickly holds his hands up in act of surrender. "Okay, calm down," he says while slowly approaching him. She snarls at him, showing sharp teeth. It makes you think of King Shark if you look at it carefully. Cisco halts when she snarled at him, knowing that sound is a warning to back off or get mauled. "Okay, I'm stopping. I'm staying right here. But at least listen to me for a second."

The girl remains glaring at him but doesn't make another attempt to leave.

"Can you talk? Huh, can you talk?" He tries to take it easy with the simpler questions in order not to scare her or make her angrier than she already is. The silence indicates that either she can't talk or doesn't want to talk. "Do you have a name? Anything I can call you by?" Again, silence. "Listen, I'm trying to help you. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. See?"

The girl jumps back and growls at him when he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of bubblegum and nothing much else. "See? Nothing. No guns. No knives. Nothing. Just gum. You want some?" He asks politely. Again, no response and it's getting scary.

"Listen, you need help. You're hurt. You need a doctor," Cisco proceeds to persuade her. "You have a dislocated hip and possibly a concussion. I was the one who hit you with my car so it's my responsibility. I can help you but you have to let me." He stretches out his hand which is shaking slightly, afraid she might rip his arm away instead.

The glare slowly softens and her eyes slowly turn from black to a normally brown color, and her teeth become smooth. She slowly and hesitantly limps towards Cisco and takes his hand. She's very pretty, Cisco notices but knows that he needs to take her back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Screw the hospitals.

"I'm taking you back to S.T.A.R Labs, okay?" he says calmly, "I have a friend named Caitlin Snow. She's my friend and she's a good doctor, okay?"

The girl continues scrutinizing him, getting a closer look at his face. Her eyes then grow wide. She then passes out and Cisco immediately catches her before she can fall to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! Aw crap!" Cisco curses as he drags her back to the car, this time to the passenger's seat and puts her seatbelt on to secure her. He then makes it around the damaged hood to the driver's seat and gets. He takes one last look at her, her head slumped over her shoulder and hair over the face. "What are you?"

* * *

"What happened?" Caitlin asks as she, Barry and Wally run outside the Labs to where Cisco's car is. They nearly gasp in shock when they see the front of the car completely damaged What's more confusing is the girl unconscious in the passenger's seat. Cisco quickly gets out of the car.

"I hit her with my car. That's what happened," he explains as he opens the door to the passenger side. "Does anyone have stronger arms because I can't carry her. I had to drag her to the car."

"I got her," Barry puts his arms under the girl's knees and back and lifts her up, and immediately runs back to the labs with Cisco, Caitlin and Wally running behind them.

"What happened?" Wally asks the same question Caitlin asked moments ago.

"I was on my way to the theaters. The metahuman detector was going crazy. I looked away for just one minute. When I looked up she was right there in the middle of the road," Cisco says while they're running down the hall, "I tried to stop the car but I hit her."

"She should have died," Caitlin tells him, not that she wanted her to die but that sort of impact should have mostly likely killed her. It's a surprise how she's still alive.

"I thought she was dead," he says as they make it the medical wing where Barry has her placed on the medical and they are also met with a confused Jesse and Harry in the medical bay as well.

"What happened?" Jesse asks in both panic and confusion.

"Cisco hit her with his car," Barry says.

Harry glares at Cisco. "Nice going."

"It was an accident," he says, "I didn't see her. She popped up out of nowhere."

"She needs a saline," Barry tells Wally, and Wally leaves to find a saline bag.

"What she needs is a hospital," Caitlin says before giving Cisco a sharp look. "Why didn't you take her to a hospital? She needs proper medical care."

"I tried but I couldn't," Cisco explains though it's not much of an explanation.

"Why not?"

As soon as Caitlin says this, the girl starts convulsing violently on the bed, making Barry and the others jump back in surprise. Without warning, her body shoots up from the bed now floating in mid-air just a foot above the bed.

"That's why," Cisco points out. Barry curses at this.

Wally returns to the medical wing and nearly drops the saline bag at the sight of the girl floating from the bed. "Okay, she's floating now. That's not fucking scary or Exorcist-like or anything."

They wait for about a minute, no one moving, to see if she'll float back down or something. However, she remains unmoving. Caitlin tries to approach her in order to pull her back down but Harry places his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"No," he whispers, "We have no idea what she is or what she's capable of. The last thing we should do is touch her."

"But we can't just leave her like that," Caitlin whispers back.

"No, Harry's right, Caitlin," Cisco tells her, "On my way to the hospital, she somehow made me lose control of the car. I don't know how she did it but she did. She woke up and got out of the car. When I tried following, she growled at me. Her eyes. They were black. I couldn't take her to the hospital. She could have attacked the doctors."

"Who is she? _What_ is she?" Jesse asks.

Cisco shakes his head sideways. "I don't know. But for some reason, I think I've seen her before." And he has, but can't remember from where. The way her eyes turned black, it reminded him of a friend who's eyes used to turn like that.

Soon after, the girl falls back to the bed with a slam and all the lights in S.T.A.R. Labs go out.

In fact, Central City in general suffers a blackout at that very moment. Buildings. Cars. Electronics. Everything suffers a blackout.

* * *

Leonard and Mick were being taking to Iron Heights when the truck they're being locked in shuts off by itself along with the street lights. Both of them take the darkness as an opportunity to knock out the two guards that were guarding them. Mick grabs the driver in a chokehold in order to suffocate him into unconsciousness before stealing his keys. Mick searches for the keyhole at the other side of the locked doors. In a few minutes, the doors are open and they're finally free from the truck.

"I don't know what just happened but I like it," Mick says in his usual crazy matter.

"Grab our things and let's get out of here," Leonard says, "I have a date tomorrow."

Mick grabs the guns that were kept in bags. The reason why he's able to find them is because the moon in the sky is the only light source they have. He's even surprised to find that their guns are not working either.

"Hey, Leonard, the guns are shut off too," he says.

Leonard grabs his cold gun and tries to activate it. Mick is right. The cold gun isn't working. Just like the truck. It shut down.

* * *

Megan and Kaldur are watching _Stranger Things_ on Netflix on the couch of her apartment when the lights go out.

"Shit," Megan curses. She pushes Kaldur's arm from her shoulders and gets up from the couch before heading for the kitchen to get a flashlight.

"Does Central City have a lot of blackouts?" Kaldur asks. He takes out his phone to turn on the small flashlight app installed, only to frown when the phone isn't turning on. It must have run out of batteries which is odd because he just finished charging it a few minutes ago.

"Not always," Megan says while taking out a lantern from the cabinet and tries switching it on. It wouldn't turn on. "What the hell? The lantern won't go on. I just got new batteries three days ago."

"My phone is dead too," he says.

Megan takes out candles instead and lights them up. Looking out the window, she sees the entire city plunged into darkness. Even the cars down below are shut off, with the drivers and passengers stepping out of them and looking around in confusion. Some are even trying to call on their cellphones but they're not working either.

"Holy, nothing is working here," she informs to Kaldur. "The entire city just blacked out completely. Not even the phones are working."

"This better not be like the whole Walking Dead shit," he says, "Because I'm not down with that."

"I am," Megan chuckles. "But let's hope not. Food is going to spoil in the fridge."

Kaldur stands up from the couch and walks towards her. "Well, since we have candles, which is supposed to be romantic -."

"It also means _remember_ , used in funerals and placed in tables where the photo of a dead loved one stands," Megan reminds him. Kaldur simply smiles.

"I thought I'd give you something," he says as he reaches into his pants' pocket and takes out a small black box. Megan gasps in shock, knowing what the small box contains. She's seen it a lot on TV and movies. Kaldur gets on one knee and opens up the small box, showing a small golden band ring. "M'gann M'orzz, we went through hell and back together. We've also had our good times together. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Will you marry me?"

"..No," she says.

That's when Kaldur's smile falls. Megan shakes her head and starts laughing.

"I didn't mean that," she laughs, "I just wanted to see your reaction. Did I scare you?"

Kaldur nods. "Pretty much. So is that a..."

"Yes!" she exclaims excitedly and throws herself onto him, knocking both each other to the floor, "Yes, of course I'll marry you Kaldur!" She kisses him on the lips before putting on the ring. "A million times yes," she whispers before proceeding to kiss him.

* * *

"My cellphone stopped working," Cisco says while checking his cellphone. Harry had gone outside to check the back-up generator. Caitlin tries to turn on the flashlight but doesn't turn on either.

"Ours aren't working either," Barry says while he, Jesse and Wally are checking their phones. "Everything just shut down completely."

Harry returns, only to inform them that the back-up generator is not working either.

Of course, they're all thinking the same thing as they glance at the girl on the bed. It's her doing. She did this. But how?

"What do we do now?" Wally asks.

"We need Central City working again," Caitlin tells them, "The city is going to fall into chaos any second. The hospitals need electricity to work or patients are going to die here."

"Not to mention elders attached to respiratory systems and the lack of security system giving criminals every access to every bank and jewelry store in Central City," Barry says. He can already imagine the banks being robbed and the windows in stores being smashed. Not a good thing. They need Central City working again.

"If she can shut down an entire city, maybe she knows how to turn it back on," Caitlin says.

Cisco shakes his head. "I don't think she knows how. You should have seen her. When she was growling at me, I saw a lot of terror in her eyes. She's scared and probably doesn't even know what she's doing. Probably didn't know she was in the middle of the road."

"Disorientation, most likely," Harry assumes, "It happens when someone gets lost and doesn't know where they're going. They become disoriented and I don't need a flashlight to know she came out of the forest. I already saw her feet covered in dirt and cuts before the lights went out. The clothes aren't hers either. They're too big for her."

"A runaway?" Wally says.

"Possibly," Harry says. "And if Cisco says she was terrified, it's a possibility she was running from someone."

"Or something..." Cisco says trails off. Ignoring Harry's warning, he walks over to the bedside and takes the girl's hand in his.

The girl abruptly sits up from the bed gasping and the lights in Central City immediately turn back on. Caitlin and the others sigh in relief.

The girl looks around in confusion, probably wondering where she is. Her eyes widen when she sees Caitlin, Barry, Wally, Jesse and Harry surrounding and staring at her. She starts shaking nervously, mostly when noticing Harry.

Barry notices this. "I don't think she likes you very much."

"I know that no one likes me very much, Mr. Allen," Harry says, probably because the first person they thought was the real doctor Harrison Wells turned out to be Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash who killed Barry's mother.

Caitlin is the first person to approach the girl. "Hi," she says calmly and as quiet as she cat to not scare her, "I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow..."

However, the girl doesn't listen. She's too focused on the buzzing sound of the lights above her. Too bright. _Too bright_. And too loud. Even Caitlin's voice is booming in her head in echoes. It hurts.

"You suffered an accident. Cisco says you have a concussion and possible dislocation around the hip..."

Her chest heaves as she starts hyperventilating. This place is too bright and loud for her, and doesn't know where she is. She's trapped in a small room again, only being too bright instead of too dark but still cold.

Cisco can tell how scared she is now, her breath becoming short and fast and her eyes wide. Her face is paler than usual. This is not a good sign. He then says Caitlin take out a needle from the tray beside the bed.

"Caitlin, don't -."

"I'm just getting a blood sample from her -."

Before Caitlin can get the needle near her, the girl quickly slaps the needle away, jumps out of the bed and makes a run out of the medical wing. The others are left in shock and confusion.

"I'll go get her back," Barry says but Cisco quickly stops him.

"You'll just scare her even more. I got this," he says as he runs after her.

* * *

After making a few turns in the grey-paneled halls, the girl finally makes out of S.T.A.R., pushing open the glass door and bolting out of there as fast as she can, her feet now slapping against cold pavement.

She hears Cisco shouting after her. "Hey, stop! Wait! Come back! You're gonna get hurt!"

She doesn't listen however. She continues running with Cisco still following her. She makes a right turn to the next sidewalk but ends up in the middle of the streets with an incoming truck driving right towards her.

She nearly gets impacted again, only for Cisco to grab her by the arm and tug her away from the streets before she can get run over again, this time getting crushing like an egg than bouncing off like she did with his car.

"You can't run off like that," he tells her while she's still shaken up about waking up in S.T.A.R. Labs and the fact she nearly got ran over...again. "You don't know this place. You can easily get lost, hurt or even worse."

The girl looks at him with her eyes still wide and face paler than ever.

"I can help you but you have to let me. Please," he says.

The next thing she does catches Cisco off guard. She immediately puts her arms around him and embraces him tightly, sobbing and making squeaking noises. Not knowing what else to do, Cisco hugs her in return. "It's okay," he says, petting her head with his hand in means to calm her down, "No one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

For now. Cisco doesn't notice the red-eyed raven above them, cawing before flying away.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago**_

 _ **Starlight City..**._

 _It was their wedding day. It was supposed to be special. They going to get married at the garden behind Merlyn Mansion where previously lived. Then came the rain. It was a downpour, drenching all the paper-covered chairs and possibly ruining the wedding cake. Everyone who arrived at the wedding ran in a stampede back inside the Merlyn Mansion. Lyla was the first one to be brought inside since she was pregnant and they didn't want her to catch a cold._

 _"Well, this sucks," Felicity sighed as she and Slade watched the rain ruin the set for their ceremony.. it wasn't something big but they did put a great amount of work on it. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get married outside. It looked so much better in the movies."_

 _Slade was glad Felicity didn't turn up to be a bridezilla, a bride that would scream, curse and cry if their mascara eyes out over their weddings getting ruined. She was actually really calmed about the whole thing._

 _"I think our biggest mistake was to leave the cake outside," Slade told her._

 _"Yep. But I think we can do without it," she said._

 _"Should we send the guests home and cancel the wedding for today?" Slade asked. The seats would be drenched by the time the rain would stop and the guests would have nowhere to sit._

 _However, Felicity looked at Slade with a smirk on her face. "Screw that." She then looked at the Justice of the Peace who was supposed to marry them, an elderly woman with white hair. "Do you think you can marry us right here on the spot right now? There's no law against that?"_

 _"It's breaking tradition but I don't see why not," the Justice of the Peace said._

 _Everyone gathered around, sitting down on whatever seat they could find around the_ _house. Felicity and Slade got into position with Felicity putting her arms around Slade neck and his hands on her waist. She looked so beautiful in that flowing white lace gown and her hair in curls with the top part tied back in a bun that it was easy for Slade to ignore the wedding. All he cared about was the woman who would become his wife._

 _"We are gathered here today to unite these lovely couple in holy matrimony," the Justice of the Peace began, "If anyone opposes against this, speak now or forever be silent."_

 _"Oliver, better shut the hell up," Slade muttered loud enough for only Oliver to hear who standing right next to him as well as John Diggle. Oliver was taken aback there but didn't say anything. He didn't even plan to._

 _"Now it's time to exchange your wedding vows."_

 _Felicity was nervous about this, Slade could tell by the way she was biting her lower lip. But they exchanged their wedding vows without thought._

 _Slade decided to say his first. "Felicity Megan Smoak, the light to my darkness yet the pain in my ass." Felicity chuckled at this as the guests did. "You and I have been through hell and back. You led my way from my own insanity and back to the path I thought no longer existed and nothing will make me happier than being at your side for all eternity. To love. To cherish. For better and for worse. In sickness and in health till death do as part."_

 _Now it was Felicity's turn to exchange her vows. "Slade Joseph Wilson, a smart psychopath to my falling sanity yet the man I fell in love with. You and I have been through hell and back together. We were both lost and then found each other. You showed me to fight for my freedom and for I want no matter what, and right now all I want is to be your wife and you to be my husband. Nothing will make me happier than being at your side for all eternity. To love. To cherish. For better and for worse. In sickness and in health. But not until death do us part. I want it to be much longer than that...I love you."_

 _"I love you," Slade said while trying to hold back the urge to cry._

 _Barry, who was among the guests along with Cisco and Caitlin, didn't hold. Barry was practically bawling and Cisco was holding the urge to burst out laughing because Barry was crying. It was just too funny to not laugh at. Lyla was also crying a bit, even if not as much as Barry, but it was because she was hormonal from the pregnancy._

 _Oliver gave them the wedding ring. Slade put Felicity's ring into her finger while Felicity did the same thing with his ring._

 _"Now I pronounce you husband and wife,..." Before she could tell Slade he could kiss the bride, Felicity leaned up and kissed him while everyone present clapped._

* * *

 **Now...**

 **Star City General Hospital...**

Slade is sitting in the waiting room, listening to the news on the television above the wall, his face full of sorrow, his eye teary and his hands fisting as he waits.

" _This is Linda Park reporting to you live from Central City where last night we experienced a devastating blackout which shut down all transportation and electronics. CCPD and employees from Petersburg Electrical Substation are investigating what caused the blackout but so far there's no explanation to the events that occurred last night. Everything in Petersburg Electrical Substation is intact and the reason for transportation and portable electronic devices to shut down is unexplainable_..."

Of course, Slade doesn't know what he's waiting for. The cause of death of his wife? He knows what the cause of death is. The damn explosion at their loft that destroyed the building and killed her along with the others. The SCPD found the device that caused the explosion. However, where it was placed before the explosion is another story. Slade is forced here to identify the body despite knowing that it was his wife's. Someone killed her and that person is going to pay for it.

"Slade." Slade lifts up his head to see Oliver and Diggle trotting to the waiting room. "We came here as fast as we could. We heard what happened at the loft. Is she all right?" Oliver asks.

He doesn't know. He didn't see what happened back there. The many bodies the firefighters dug out from the wreckage. And many of them are unidentified.

"Felicity is dead," Slade whispers. Both Oliver and Diggle stare at him in shock. "The firefighters dug out her body. It was burnt beyond recognition and she didn't have her wedding ring or her glasses but I recognized her dress. It's the same dress she wore to work this morning."

Oliver tries very hard not to cry, his nose turning red and his eyes tearing up. He puts his hand over his mouth. Diggle, on the other hand, doesn't cry. He's still trying to process it. He's in shock. Slade can understand that. John Diggle just lost his wife Lyla during childbirth and now Felicity, whom he considers as a sister as well as Oliver did, is gone. How would they tell Barbara this? Or Damian? Damian looked up to her like a mother when his relationship with his father is being soured. Slade knows that the boy will be pissed off greatly once he hears the news.

"If you know that it's Felicity, why did SCPD bring you here?" Oliver asks.

"They want to make sure that it's her body . They're identifying the other bodies first then they'll call me so I can confirm it's her body," Slade says.

"Mr. Wilson."

The trio turn their heads to see Doctor Karen Beecher, the same doctor who attended Felicity after Colton tried to strangle her, calling him out. Slade slowly stands up from his seat and approaches the doctor.

"We're ready if you are," she says sadly.

"Slade," Oliver speak up, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to -."

"Actually, I _do_ ," Slade says.

He, Oliver and Diggle follow Karen Beecher to a small room with rows of seat and a large one-way glass window that looks into another room. In that other room lies the burnt body of his wife Felicity Smoak Wilson on a metal table with doctors dressed in blue wearing white masks over their mouths attending the burnt body.

Slade pales at the sight of this but doesn't look away. He needs to get this over with. Of course, when Diggle sees it, he immediately leaves the room. Oliver stays, shocked and mouth agape.

Slade remains silent as she is being examined.

"Subject: Female," one of the doctors say.

"Dress size small to medium," the other says. "Blue dress scorched. to a third degree."

"5'4 feet tall..."

Slade frowns when the doctor says this. _5'4 feet tall?_ No. Felicity is 5'5 feet tall. He knows this. Her measurements were taken for the wedding dress three years ago.

"Eyes: Green blue..."

"Hair: Natural blonde..."

"Stop," Slade suddenly speaks up loudly for the doctors to hear. "Say that again."

"Hair: Natural blonde," the other doctor says.

Slade immediately shakes his head. "Her hair is black. She dyes it blonde," he says and growls out seriously, "Check her public hairs. Right now." It's not appropriate for others to see a woman's vagina without consent but Slade needs to know if the woman lying on the table is Felicity.

The doctors lift up the burnt skirt and pull down the panties. Instead of seeing black hairs, Slade sees blonde strands on it. His one eye immediately widens.

"That's not Felicity. That's not my wife. I know her and that's not her!" he snaps angrily and shouts out, "Who is that woman!? And where's Felicity!? Where's my wife!?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Let me know if you like this chapter or not.**

 **Sorry if it's not the best so far since I'm recently getting back to it.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm happy to tell you all that I'm done with college for the summer. Now I will have more time to write my fanfictions. I really am sorry about not posting another chapter but college has been tough and I could only do one or two fanfics at a time. And when finals came along, I just froze completely. I could not write anything for the next two weeks or month. However you guys want to put it but like I said, sorry and I promise to write another chapter to my fanfictions very soon.**


	7. Chapter 5: S

**Just saw the season finale of Arrow S05 and I was like "what the literal fuck just happened!?" Like why? Why leave us in the cliffhanger? Grr.**

 **Sorry about the delay. Next chapter of _The Devil's Daughter_ is up. Enjoy!**

 **Cue...Actually, since this is a crossover story, I have no idea which title music to put in so let's just get on with it.**

* * *

Cisco takes the girl back to S.T.A.R. where she gets attended properly now that they managed to calm her down. She was given wipes to clean up the dirt and blood from her feet. They try to get her to change to a hospital gown since her clothes are dirty but she resists. Since she freaked out when Caitlin came near her with the needle, Caitlin decides to take hair and saliva sample instead. She resisted at first but when Caitlin shows that it wouldn't hurt by demonstrating, putting the cotton swab in her own mouth and plucking out a strand of her hair, the girl complies and opens her mouth to let Caitlin take the saliva sample. She then did a few X-rays on her even though the girl was reluctant on that part.

She's even given a sheet of paper and a pen to write her name but the only thing she does with it is draw.

"It's been hours now," Caitlin whispers to Cisco while he, she, Jesse and Barry are in another room, watching the girl drawing on the sheet of paper. "She won't give me a name, or a phone number to call a family member. She just keeps drawing."

"Maybe she doesn't have a family," Barry assumes. They all look at him blankly. The girl didn't seem to hear him as she's still drawing. "Or maybe she does but doesn't want them to find out she's here. Maybe she came from an abusive family. That's my theory though."

"Why won't she talk about it? We can help her," Caitlin says.

"If she has an abusive family, even I wouldn't want to talk about them," Wally says.

"Maybe she's autistic," Jesse guesses, "My dad and I did a few studies that people diagnosed with autism have difficult with speech and tend to have child-like behavior even at an adult age."

"How old do you think she is?" Barry asks.

"Between 19 or 20, according to the hair samples Caitlin took," Jesse continues guessing. She's not entirely sure. "There are different types of autism, high-functioning and low-functioning. She's mostly likely low-functioning -."

"She's not autistic," Cisco says immediately. They all look at him. "She's not. Guys, I can tell if she's autistic or not. For example, most people with either high or low-functioning autism avert eye contact and feel uncomfortable with physical contact. She hugged me the moment I brought her back and she was crying profusely, terrified to death. It's like she trusts me, like she already knew me."

"Well, you were the one who brought her here to S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry points out, "It's obvious she puts a lot of trust in you."

"I was also the one who hit her with my car, remember?" Cisco reminds him sourly.

"Hey, Cisco," Barry says, "You didn't see her. It wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to her," Cisco says while he continues to glance at the girl and what she's drawing. It looks like she's drawing a bird, a black bird.

"Well, the x-rays I took off her don't show any signs of injuries," Caitlin says while showing the black plastic paper where it shows the girl's bones to Barry, Cisco, Jesse and Wally. "There are no signs of dislocation of the hipbone nor there are signs of other broken bones and tissues. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, she's completely fine."

Harry walks over to them and snatches the x-rays from Caitlin's hands. "Let me see," he frowns at the x-rays. Not a single broken bone in sight. He then looks at Cisco. "Are you sure you hit her with your car?"

"Yes," Cisco nearly snaps. He's completely nervous and frustrated about the whole situation. "Would you like to see the damages on the car? I was driving at the speed of 45. The hood is bent up and even a headlight broke. She was even lying in the middle of the road a few feet away after I hit her."

"45? Cisco, that speed was enough to kill her," Jesse says, "It's a surprise she's even still alive."

"Maybe healing is part of her metahuman abilities," Caitlin guesses. "And the levitation is part of her healing process."

"Could be," Barry says, "It's the most possible explanation but still doesn't explain why she caused a blackout in Central City."

"Well, healing takes up a lot energy," Jesse says, "Perhaps by trying to heal, she ended up absorbing the city's electrical energy."

"Like Farooq Gibran," Cisco says. The girl finishes drawing the black bird and flips the page over. "He was one of the metahumans Barry faced one. We called him Blackout. He used to absorb electricity and even absorbed the Flash's energy. He died though."

"Maybe she's like Farooq," Caitlin says.

"Last time I remember, Farooq didn't float," Barry objects.

To be honest, no one knows what to make of this one. It's easy to assume that she's electrokinetic like Farooq was but levitated from the bed a few hours ago. They all saw it with their eyes. And her eyes, they were completely black when she first looked at him.

Cisco turns his attention to the girl again. He sees her lifting up the sheet of paper and turning her gaze to him. She shows it what she wrote on the other side of the paper. CISCO.

"Hey," Cisco says, halting the argument and all turn their attention to him. "She just wrote my name. How does she know my name?"

"Maybe she heard us say it?" Caitlin says unsure.

Cisco looks at Caitlin. "Awhile ago, she was packing out of her mind. I don't think she was paying attention to our names. Probably still doesn't know Barry's name."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Barry suggests.

Cisco shakes his head. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I hit her with my car, Barry," Cisco reminds him, "I don't know how to even look at her in the eye without feeling like shit."

"Dude," Wally says. "She doesn't even look mad. If it were me, I would have punched you, not hug you."

"Come on, Cisco. You can do this," Barry says, putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. Cisco shrugs it off, however."

"Fine" he sighs, before walking over to the medical wing where the girl is still sitting on the hospital bed with the drawing of the black bird in her hand, Cisco's name still written on the other side. Once Cisco is near, the girl smiles at him softly. "Hi, are you feeling okay?"

The girl nods her head.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," he apologizes once more, for like the 20th time, "I really didn't see you -."

The girl interrupts Cisco's apology by taking his hand in hers and shaking her head, assuring him that there are no hard feelings. After a minute or so, it gets a bit awkward and Cisco slowly retreats his hand from her hold.

"My name is Cisco Ramon but I'm guessing you already know that."

The girl doesn't say anything. She simply stares and purses her lips.

Cisco then points at his team. "These are my friends. Caitlin Snow. Wally West. Jesse Wells. Harry Wells. And Barry Allen. We'll probably introduce Iris and Joe West when they get here. And probably Kara as well."

"By the way, where is Kara?" Harry asks Barry in a whisper.

Barry shrugs. "I don't know. I tried calling but she won't pick up the phone. Probably asleep or something. What do you want me to tell her when she does answer?"

"...I honestly don't know," Harry says while he watches Cisco talking to the girl, "Tell her what we know so far. And tell that when she comes here, be careful she doesn't scare our patient here. We still have no idea what she's capable of. Not yet at least."

Barry nods in agreement.

Caitlin approaches both Cisco and the girl. "Do you mind if I check? Cisco tells me that you were limping the night before. It could be the possibility of dislocation yet you ran out of here just fine. Mind if I give a check?" she asks the girl.

The girl gives Cisco a worried look.

"It's okay," he says, "I'm right here if you need me."

She nods and lies back down on the bed, letting Caitlin check for any broken bones. She hisses when Caitlin starts pressing down her hand hard on the girl's hipbone and does the same with the other side. "Your hipbone seems perfectly fine. I can't find any signs of dislocation anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Cisco asks.

Caitlin nods. "I'm quite sure." She takes out a mini flashlight and hovers it over the girl's eyes to test her pupil dilation. The girl flinches and shuts her eyes, pushing the flashlight away in annoyance. "Pupils are normal."

"I don't think she likes that," Cisco says.

Caitlin checks the girl's heart rate with the stethoscope. Her heartrate seems normal so far which is good. A bit fast but it's because the girl's nervous and terrified which is normal. However, when Caitlin is about to take a blood sample from her (it's her second try), the girl instantly grabs her by the wrist tightly and her eyes turn black like the many times they have, much to Caitlin's surprise.

Cisco instantly panics. "Hey, whoa!"

The girl starts growling at Caitlin, her eyes turning black again. Caitlin's eyes widen in surprise. Cisco quickly runs to the girl's side and puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns to glare at him.

"Easy there," he says calmly, "Caitlin is trying to help you, okay?" The girl's glaring expression slowly fades. "Let her go."

And she does. She lets go of Caitlin. Caitlin quickly takes a step back in complete shock. This is the second time the girl reacted to a needle. She _really_ doesn't like needles.

"Okay," Caitlin sighs, still in shock, "Well, now we know she _definitely_ doesn't like needles." She turns to Cisco. "Can you come here for a second?"

Cisco nods and leaves the girl's side, walking over to Caitlin. "How am I going to get a sample from her if she won't let me near her with the needle?"

"Why not just take a saliva sample?" he asked.

"I did. But it's not enough," she says. "I need a blood sample from her. But I can't if she won't let me do my job."

Cisco sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Let me talk to her."

He then walks over to the girl. "You need to calm down. Caitlin is not going to hurt you, okay? She's good. She just needs a bit of your blood. That's all," he says to her. The girl simply blinks at him. "It will only hurt a little."

She remains staring him. She looks at Caitlin for a few moment before looking back at Cisco and nods in agreement. She lets Caitlin take a sample of her blood. She hisses and hides her face in Cisco's shoulder as the needle pierces through her forearm. Afterwards, Caitlin takes out the needle and puts pressure on the puncture wound. She takes out a bandage and sticks it to the wound.

"You're good," she says, patting the girl on the shoulder. The girl looks up from Cisco's shoulder and brushes her hair from her face and wipes off a few tears from her eyes.

Cisco smiles at her. "You just earned yourself an ice cream," he says and the girl smiles at him. Cisco can see a glitter in her eyes, a small hint of light. She must be very happy at the idea of ice cream. Who doesn't like ice cream? Probably 2 percent of the population don't like ice cream or are probably lactose intolerant. But judging by the look in her eyes, she probably hasn't eaten ice cream for a long time.

"Um, I think we have some mint chocolate chip in the fridge," Cisco says awkwardly as he leaves the medical wing, trying to hide the blush heating up in his face. The girl's face becomes straight once more. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Cisco trots past Harry Wells as he enters the medical wing. The girl gives him an estranged look and her nose wrinkles up as he takes a chair and sits in front of her.

"I'm just sitting here," he says, "I know that you can attack me. You can attack anyone in the lab but you won't. Do you want to know why?"

The girl simply shrugs.

Harry continues talking. "Because you already know these people. You already know who Cisco is, who Barry is, who Caitlin is and you already know who I am. But every time you look at me, you seem to sense an unfamiliar vibe coming from me right? That's because I'm not the Harrison Wells from this world. The Harrison Wells you met was not even the real Harrison Wells. His real name was Eobard Thawne and was a bad man. And I'm guessing you already knew that by the way you're looking at me. Which brings me to the question is who exactly are you? You trust Cisco because you already know him as well as Caitlin and Barry. How do you know them yet they don't know you?"

The girl simply stares at him with a frown.

Harry chuckles at her reaction. "I know that you can't talk. But while I give you a bad vibe, you're giving me a bad vibe. And after everything that's happened recently, I think I have the right to doubt you. Prove to me that you're not the bad guy and I will prove to you that _I'm_ not the bad guy either."

The girl remains staring at Harry for a long time before letting out a sigh. She looks around the medical wing until she spots a napkin and a red ballpoint pen. She takes those two items in her hands and starts writing down. Once she finishes, she hands the napkin to Harry.

Harry squints his eyes as he reads the written in red ink. He frowns when he makes out the words the girl wrote on the napkin:

 _BLOOD_

 _SCATH_

What does it mean? Harry looks back at the girl who slowly places a finger to her lips, shushing him, and shakes her head. She doesn't want him to tell Cisco or anyone else about it.

Before Harry can ask, Cisco returns to the medical wing with a box of ice cream and a silver spoon. Harry folds the paper and hides in the pants' pocket.

"Told you we got chocolate mint," he says he gives her the box of ice cream and spoon.

The girl opens the box and eagerly starts eating the ice cream. Cisco and Harry watch in amazement. She must have been really hungry. It makes them wonder how long has it been since she ate.

Cisco then looks at Harry. "Do you think she'll ever talk?" he asks in concern.

"Even so, I don't think she'll want to talk about it," Harry says before getting up from his seat, taking one last look at the girl and walking out of the medical wing. He keeps the words the girl wrote for him in mind. _Blood_. _Scath_. What do they mean?

* * *

Kara's eyes flutter open and she groans as she slowly wakes up. She slowly sits up and finds herself lying in her bed, in her pajamas and no longer covered in blood. _What the hell?_

She swings her legs off the edge of the bed and gets up. She then heads over to the bathroom. Instead of finding blood in the bathroom, the floor, the shower and the sink are completely clean. There's no spot of blood to be seen. It's like it never happened. _Was I dreaming the whole thing?_

She looks at alarm clock on the nightstand next to bed. It's four in the afternoon. How long have I been asleep?

She then immediately remembers she has a date tonight with this Leonard Snart guy. Well, not exactly a date. More like a rematch with their bet on the football game that was rudely interrupted by the downpour at the field. She slips on a floral tank top with jeans and brown sandals. However, instead of wearing a ponytail like she usually does, she lets it down loose.

She looks at herself in the mirror to make sure everything is okay and that doesn't have anything out of order. Once that's done, she puts her glasses on and leaves her hotel suite.

* * *

"So...you can't talk?" Cisco asks while remaining seated by her side. The girl simply shakes her head slowly, saying _no_. "Can I ask how that happened?"

The girl slowly lifts up her head to expose her neck, showing him the faint scar resembling a smile. Cisco almost gasps in shock but instead gulps.

"So they just cut your throat and stitched it up just like that?" he asks, his voice trembling as the girl nods in agreement. He puts his hand over his mouth as he takes his time to process it. The girl slowly reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks over to her and she gives him a small assuring smile. "Why would someone do that to you?"

Her smile fades away as he asks that. She then looks down at her dirty feet, her eyes now filling up with tears.

Wally enters the medical wing with clothing in his hands. A navy blue S.T.A.R. Labs sweater and a pair of sneakers.

"Here," Wally says, "I thought she might need these since her clothes are filthy and has blood on it."

"Thanks, Wally," Cisco says.

The girl takes the sweater and sneakers in her hands. She stares at the clothing for a while before slipping off the medical bed and pulls off the blood and dirt covered sweater. She bends down and grabs the edge of the nightgown and attempts to pull it off when Cisco and Wally immediately stop her.

"Hey, no, no, no! Whoa!" they both exclaiming, stopping the girl from undressing herself in front of them. Still, Wally covers his eyes and turns away. The girl looks at them in confusion.

"I honestly didn't think she would try to do that," Cisco says in embarrassment.

"And just when I thought I've seen it all," Wally says.

Cisco then tells her not to take off her clothes here in the medical wing. He then gives her the S.T.A.R. Labs sweater. "Just put this on." And she does. She also puts on the sneakers Wally brought for her though frowns upon it as she tries to wiggle her toes, feeling discomfort while wearing the sneakers.

"Hey, Cisco," Wally calls up and Cisco approaches him while the girl remains distracted with the sneakers hugging her feet.

Wally then asks Cisco how much they can trust this girl. That is an excellent question for Cisco. He doesn't really know if they can trust her but Cisco has a feeling that they should. She hasn't been a threat so far, aside from growling at them and causing a city blackout a few hours ago. But she looks completely harmless. She also looks like she's in danger, judging by how scared she was earlier. She still is but not as much as before. She was petrified earlier.

Cisco has no idea what to do now. She's here now and by the looks of it, she's here to stay. Cisco is the first person she has gotten more attached to and is more anxious when she's left alone. Something happened to her. Something very bad. And Cisco really hopes and the others can find a way to help her. Somehow.

"Most important question is, where's she going to stay?" Wally then asks.

That's the multi-million dollar question Cisco never asked himself. Where is she going to stay? She probably has nowhere to go, doesn't know anyone in Central City, doesn't have any money or anyone to call by phone. And there's no way she'll want to sleep in the S.T.A.R. Labs' medical wing by herself.

* * *

"Okay, so, this is my home. It's not much but it beats spending the night by yourself at S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco says after opening the door to his apartment. Cisco decided to let the girl stay at his home for the time-being despite some of the protests from Harry, Barry and Caitlin. Caitlin suggested to call Joe and have her taken to social services. Harry suggested that she should stay at the labs and Barry was obvious squeezed between the two options. At the end, Cisco made the decision that the girl would stay at his apartment until they figure things out. If anything happens, he'll call.

He and the girl enter the apartment. Rachel simply looks around the apartment curiously. Once inside, Cisco shuts the door and puts his coat on the coat hanger. "Over here is the kitchen. It's small but it works," he says while showing the kitchen, going through the metal sliding door that looks like a grey brick wall. He has over a dozen of hot sauces on the stove and a cactus plant on top of the black refrigerator. The walls of the kitchen is sickly green while the cabinets are white while one of the other walls is made of bricks. "Ahead you got the living room. Sorry if it's a mess. I usually never had guests staying at my place."

The girl continues looking around. She immediately notices a foosball table next to the round kitchen table. She skims her fingers over it and flicks at the small figures. She also notices that Cisco has a lot of lamps, two of them looking like large reading lamps, and potted plants in his apartment. There are even a few movie posters on the wall, mostly 80's classic which is quite interesting to see. _E.T_. _Star Wars_. _Indiana Jones_. _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Lastly, she sees the blue sofa, a bookcase with a collection of action figures and a stuffed horse, a smaller table against the wall full of books.

Cisco watches her look around his apartment silently and curiously, blinking. He lets out a sigh. He wonders how long has it been since she's seen a living room or a home. Where was she kept this whole time? It's like she's seeing this for the first time.

"Hey," he says and she immediately turns around, looking at him blankly. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. And sorry for running you over. I swear I didn't see you. Whatever you were running from, you don't have to worry. You're safe now."

The girl blinks and opens her mouth slightly, probably about to say something but closes her mouth instantly. She nods instead.

"You're probably desperate to say something but you can't right? Because of your throat?" he asks. Again she nods. "Okay. So, the bathroom is across the hall if you need to take a shower or brush your teeth. I actually have an extra toothbrush you can have. I can also let you borrow some of my clothes if you want."

She nods once more. Cisco leaves the living room/kitchen and disappears into the next room, probably his bedroom. A few moments later, he returns with a bundle of clothes in his hands. He gives them to her.

"I, um, hope you like dinosaurs," he says.

The girl looks at the T-shirt Cisco gave her. An orange T-shirt with a picture of a raptor skeleton. The pants he gave her are just a pair of black boxers. She then smiles at Cisco and puts her arms around him once more. This is the third time she hugs him and it's something Cisco is still uncomfortable with. Why is she hugging him so much? Most people that recently meet each simply shake hands as a gesture of gratitude, not hugs. This is new to him.

"If you're saying _thank you_ then you're welcome," he says. She releases him. "Would you like me to make you some soup while you shower? You must be hungry. God knows how long you've been out there. Though you ate all the chocolate chip ice cream at S.T.A.R. Labs so I'm surprised you're still hungry."

The girl nods and heads over to the bathroom. It's small and grey but it looks decent so far. However, she doesn't really feel comfortable here, at all. She puts the clothes on the toilet seat and pulls off the sweatshirt over her head. She's still wearing the nightgown the old lady gave her.

"I'll just shut the door for you," Cisco says as he attempts to close the bathroom door, only for the girl to slam her hand onto the edge, halting him from closing it shut. "What? You don't want me to close the door for you?" he asks and she shakes her head sideways, telling him _no_. "Oh okay." He leaves the door halfway closed but not shut. "Is that better?"

The girl nods and smiles softly. Cisco heads back to the kitchen while the girl takes a hot shower to wash off all the dirt and blood she has on her. It's been a long time since she's had a decent shower in a real bathroom with hot water. The baths she used to have for over three years were always cold and the floors were grimy. It made her feel more dirty than clean. Once she finishes taking the shower, she dries off and puts on the dry clothes Cisco gave her, the dinosaur T-shirt (which is a bit too big for her) and the boxers. She wanted to be another minutes in the hot shower but he probably has her food ready.

She comes out of the bathroom and returns to the living room/kitchen and sits down on the blue sofa cross-legged. Cisco returns from the kitchen and sits down next to her, giving her a mug of chicken noodle soup. A mug full of soup. That's strange.

"I actually like drinking soup from a mug. I don't know if _you_ like it," he says. The girl simply smiles a him and takes a sip of chicken soup, then hums. Cisco can't help but laugh. "I'm glad you like it." He watches her drink the soup gratefully. She must have been really hungry. After a minute of silence, Cisco gets to serious topic.

"Listen," he says. She stops drinking and looks at him strangely, "I know that you don't want me to know your real name. I get that you're probably in a lot of trouble but sooner or later, you're going to have to tell us what's going on. I mean, I know you can't talk but you could at least give us a sign every now and then. In the meaning, I'll give you a name. If you're going to be staying at my apartment, I need to call you by a name." She remains staring at him but eventually nods in agreement.

"Let's see, how about Lucy? You kinda look like a Lucy," he asks. The girl squints her eyes and immediately shakes her head. "No? Okay, how about Carrie, like the one from Stephen King though I don't think you know who Stephen King is." The girl shakes her head once more. "No? How about Madison?" She continues shaking her head, not really liking the names. "That's too bad. I'm usually good with names. Wednesday? You know, like The Addams Family?" She looks at him non-comprehensive, not knowing what he's talking about. He then starts humming a tune while snapping his fingers twice. "No? Okay, we really need you to catch up with popular culture. Oh I got it. Demona!" he says with excitement in his voice. Of course, the girl gives him a very strange wide-eyed look, a _'what the fuck?'_ expression.

"No? Sorry," Cisco apologizes with a laugh, "Got a bit carried away. It's a name from _Gargoyles_. I'm guessing you never saw that show. It's a great animated show, you should watch it sometime...Anyway, let's try this again." He puts a lot of thought in it before finally coming up with another name. "How about...Raven?"

She stares at him for a moment, almost in thought. A smile then slowly creeps up her face. She has a very pretty smile, Cisco notices. And just by that smile, he can tell she likes the name.

"You like that one, huh? Raven?" he says. She nods. Cisco smiles broadly. "That's your name then." He takes her hand in his and shakes it. "Welcome to Central City...Raven."

* * *

 **Star City...**

Oliver, Diggle and Slade return to the Arrowcave to inform Barbara that Felicity might still be alive. A few hours ago, they have been confirmed that the body dug out from the rubble was not her. But it would take awhile to investigate who the other body was. Slade wasn't interested in finding out who the other body is. All he wants is to find his wife. Oliver already called Quentin to inform him of the situation and also told him to make sure the media doesn't report of Felicity's death. If she's still alive, the last thing they need is for the media to tell the whole world she's dead. Quentin will also have a search party. They won't rest until they find her and that she's safe and sound. Damian doesn't know about this yet, Barbara didn't tell him nor do they believe they should. It would worry him.

Barbara and Damian were left babysitting Baby Sara and Baby John when they returned. However, Damian bolted when the time came to change their diapers. Barbara was left alone on that one.

"Okay, I really need help with Baby Sara," Barbara tells the trio when she sees them come out of the elevator. She knows this is a bad time to ask them for help changing diapers but Baby Sara won't her. "She fights."

"Just like Sara Lance. I got her," Slade mutters as he pushes Barbara aside to help change the baby's diaper.

Barbara looks at Diggle. "Are you sure we should let him -."

"Leave him be," he says, "Right now, Sara is the only thing keeping him from going Full Murder Mode. Did you tell Damian?"

Barbara shakes her head. "No. He doesn't know yet."

"I think we should keep it that way for the time being," Oliver says. Slade simply glares at him.

"No," Slade says sternly, "We're telling him now."

"Slade, we can't. You know how he'll react if we tell him anything," Oliver reminds him, "The moment he hears that Felicity is missing, he's going to bolt through that door and look for her himself."

"Which is something we should be doing right now," Slade growls. He finishes changing Baby Sara's diaper and hands her over to Diggle. He then starts walking to the stairs that leads to a spare room upstairs. They use it just in case some of them needs to spend the night at the Arrowcave after a long day of work. Mostly Barbara. Now Damian is spending the nights up there instead of being back home in Gotham.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks.

"Going to talk to the kid," he says, "He needs to know. You of all people should know that keeping secrets bring deadly consequences."

Oliver sighs. He still remembers that day when Shado died and how pissed Slade was. He thought Slade probably got over that thanks to Felicity. Slade could have forgiven Shado's death but he probably isn't going to forgive Oliver for lying to him. "How long is this going to go on?" he asks Diggle.

"Give him time," Diggle says.

"It's been three years," Oliver says.

Diggle simply shrugs. "Then don't expect him to forgive you then. If he hasn't forgiven you in those three years, he's not going to forgive you now."

"Then thing is, if Felicity's dead, do you think the truce will be off?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know, man. Only Slade can tell you that," he says while bouncing his baby daughter.

* * *

Slade goes upstairs to check on Damian. He finds him in his room.

"Hey, kid, we need to talk..."

He finds Damian facing the grey wall, the boy's finger tracing over the wall and painting it in red lines. And his left wrist bleeding. Slade's eye widen and quickly enters the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks. However, it appears Damian can't hear him as he continues writing on the wall with his own blood. The boy is drawing a large _S_ on the wall. "Damian stop that."

Again, Damian doesn't respond. Slade quickly strides over to his side in attempts to stop Damian from whatever the hell he's doing but Slade stops in his tracks as soon as he notices the boy's eyes completely black. _Shit_.

Slade quickly leaves the room, closing the door shut and locking it before running back down to the lair. He addresses to both Oliver and Diggle. "Get the kids and Miss Gordon out of here."

Oliver, Diggle and Barbara look at each other in confusion.

"Why? What's going on?" Oliver asks.

"Where's Damian?" Barbara asks in concern.

"He's not himself," Slade explains, "Something is wrong with him and I think it's best if you leave right now."

Before Oliver can even ask what was wrong with Damian, they hear yelling, snarling and banging at the door of the room upstairs. Damian is trying to break the door down and doesn't sound too happy about it. Then they see Damian slamming himself against the large window that looks down at the lair. Barbara nearly screams at the sight of him. Damian's eyes are black, his mouth and wrist are bloody, and so are his fingernails, probably from a failed attempt to claw his way through the door.

"Run now!" Slade yells at them.

Diggle picks up his crying twins and Oliver takes Barbara by the wheelchair before hurrying to the elevator. Slade stays behind to deal with Damian who is now grabbing a metal chair and slamming it against the glass, making the glass crack.

As the elevator doors close shut, Slade takes out his sword. He doesn't want to hurt Damian but he ill if he has to. After what seems like a minute, Damian finally smashes the window and throws the metal chair at Slade.

Slade ducks down and the chair smashes through the computers. If they manage to find Felicity, she's going to be so pissed when she hears that Damian destroyed the computers. Slade doesn't care how well trained Damian is, it's impossible for a thirteen-year-old to lift and throw a chair that heavy. Damian jumps from the room which is probably 10 feet high and could break his bones if he lands on his feet. But he lands on his feet without dislocating his kneecap or falling forward.

"The fuck are you?" Slade asks.

Damian snarls at him enraged before lunging forward. Slade ducks once more and Damian crashes through the broken computers, now having shattered glass at his side. They'll have to pull that out if Damian manages to survive through this.

" _Where is she_?" Damian asks though it doesn't sound exactly his voice. His voice sounds deeper, doubled (as if there were two people talking at the same time) and very menacing. It even makes Slade freeze in shock. " _The devil's daughter. Where is she_?"

When Slade doesn't answer, Damian (or whatever that thing is) lunges him once more. Slade doesn't have time to react so he's quickly tackled to the floor by the thirteen-year-old. This thing is not Damian. Slade grabs hold of Damian's next in order to keep the kid from try to claw at his face. Damian continues snarling and trying to reach Slade's face.

That's when Slade stabs him in the right side of his ribcage which a shard of shattered computer screen. Damian's eyes grow wide at this and they turn back into their original green colour. His head tilts up and he screams, black smoke suddenly coming out of his mouth and shooting up at the ceiling until finally disappearing.

Damian shakes his head sideways and groans. He blinks a couple of times before realizing he has Slade pinned to the ground. "What happened?" he asks while looking around in bewilderment, "Whoa, what did you guys do to this place?" He hisses when feeling a sharp pain at his right side. He looks down to see a piece of glass jammed there before looking back at Slade. "You stabbed me!?"

Slade doesn't answer. He instead punches Damian in the face, knocking him out, and sits up from the floor. "You're welcome."

Slade leaves Damian unconscious on the floor and heads back upstairs to the bedroom. The door is covered in scratch marks and stained in blood.

He sees the _S_ painted on the wall with Damian blood. What is that? The important question that Slade keeps asking himself though, what did Damian (or whatever was inside him) mean by the _devil's daughter_?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It's been awhile since I posted a chapter so I'm a little bit rusty on writing.**

 **Let me know in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 6: Breakfast

**Sorry for the delay guys. I was taking a break then I started writing my original story and kind of got caught up in the moment and almost forgot I had a fanfiction to write. So, that's my bad. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Leonard Snart is waiting at the bar where he met the cute blonde girl Kara Danvers. They've agreed to meet again. Mick was telling him a lot how she probably might not show up at the bar again. Girls like her are hard to find in cities. But Leonard was confident that she'll return so he went to the bar anyways, with Mick again telling him to get laid.

He looks down at his watch. It's 7:30 p.m. Is she coming? Or not? He doesn't know. If she doesn't show up by 8, he'll just leave.

The door opens. Leonard smiles as he sees Kara walking into the bar, looking adorable as ever. The only difference is that her hair is down.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," Leonard smirks as Kara sits down on the stool next to him.

"So was I," Kara says. "I overslept."

"You're kidding, right?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

They talk for awhile. Leonard orders a beer but Kara orders a soda since she doesn't drink much. Plus she can't really get drunk. They both order a hamburger with cheesy curly fries and they watch the rematch between Central City and Metropolis. Eventually Leonard wins and Kara loses the bet. Now she has to pay him 20 dollars. However, Leonard didn't give a shit about the 20 dollars. He's having a good time with Kara. She didn't flirt with him like other girls he encountered. She's just being her casual self. Cute, funny and adorable. She looks adorable in those glasses and sensible fashion, an her genuine smile is adorable as well. He seems glad that they made that bet.

They talk about their life. Kara tells him that she's adopted and that she grew up in the town of Smallville Wich is not too from Metropolis. She also mentions a sister named Alex but she didn't come to Central City with her. That's a shame for Leonard. Maybe if Alex came along, he would hook Mick up with her.

Leonard then tells him about how he has a sister named Lisa but they haven't seen each other for a while. It's not a lie though. He hasn't seen his sister in a while, not since the incident with their father. That's something Leonard prefers not to talk about with Kara. He doesn't want her to know that he's a professional jewel thief, that his friend Mick is practically an arsonist and that Leonard's father tried to kill Lisa with an explosive implanted into her neck.

He prefers to have a conversation with Kara that doesn't end with her walking out the door or say that she'll be going to the lady's room, only to sneak out the backdoor.

They order food. Leonard gets a bacon and onions hamburger while Kara gets a medium rare steak with a side of baked potatoes and sour cream. He gets a beer and she gets a glass bottle of Coca-Cola.

"I don't drink much," she says, pushing her glasses back and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Leonard simply smirks. "You know for a second I thought you'd order a bowl of salad."

"Absolutely not! I'm hungry as hell and a bowl of leaves and fruit is not going to fix it. Besides, I have a high metabolism and do a lot of exercise. I can't put on weight. Also I love steak and baked potatoes, especially the baked potatoes. They're delicious. What about you?"

"I'm always the chili cheese fries kind. Never been a fan of baked potatoes," he says.

"How about chocolate milkshake? Do you like chocolate milkshake?" she asks.

"Most people love chocolate in general,. But the bar doesn't serve milkshakes here," he points out.

"Maybe we can go around town for one," she suggests, "I'll buy."

"Kara Danvers. Are you asking me out on a date?" he asks.

"Not a date. A milkshake."

Leonard will never admit it but it's the first time someone has actually asked him out, not to screw but to an actual date. Despite saying that it's not a date, she is sure making it look like it. Mick might get annoyed by the fact Leonard didn't get laid but at least he and Kara are having a good time chatting

He smiles and nods, accepting her offer. "Sure. It's a not-a-date date."

Kara laughs.

However, Leonard notices a bit of blood dripping from Kara's nose. "Oh, um, you've got a bit of blood coming out of your nose," he points out.

Kara doesn't know what he's talking about until she feels the warm liquid leaking to her upper lip. She gasps and covers her nose. Leonard takes a paper napkin and gives it to her. Kara covers her nose with it.

"I am so sorry about that," she apologizes, "This never happened before -."

"That's okay. I've had a couple of bloody noses myself." He refers to the many punches he receives in the face by inmates every time he returns to jail. Again, why is CCPD even bothering?

Kara quickly stands up from her stool, the napkin still pressed to her nose. "I'll just go to the lady's room for a sec and get cleaned up. Be right back."

Leonard smiles as he watches her disappear into the girl's bathroom. The bartender/waitress hands him the bill for the meals. The waitress thought he and Kara are already dating because her meal is included in his bill instead of being charged separately. Will he wait for her to come out of the bathroom so she can pay him half of what her meal cost? 35 dollars. She already gave him 20 dollars after losing the bet, might as well pay for her meal.

He takes out his wallet and hands it over to the waitress.

"Your girlfriend is cute," she says.

"Thanks. We just met."

* * *

Kara washes the blood from her nose with the water from the sink. It's weird. She never had nose bleeds. Ever. She never got sick nor did she get pimples. She never got drunk. This is new. The first time she suffers a nose bleeds.

It's probably nothing. It's not the first time she bled. When losing her superpowers for the first time, she suffered a paper cut and watched her hand bleed for the first time. But why is she bleeding through her nose? As far as she can remember, her powers are still intact. So what's with the nose bleeds?

She suddenly vomits into the sink. When she looks at the sink, she realizes she's vomiting blood. Holy shit.

Realizing this can be a bad thing, she quickly takes out her cellphone and dials Caitlin's phone number. She puts it to her ear and waits for her to pick up.

" _Hello_?"

"Hello, Caitlin?"

" _Hey, Kara, we've been trying to reach you all day. Where have you been?_ "

"I'm at the bar with the guy I was telling you guys about," she explains, "I'm in the bathroom right now."

" _Are you okay? Is everything all right?"_

"I'm not really sure. We were having a good time. I asked him out on a date."

" _You asked him out? Holy shit. What happened? Did he say yes? Did he say no_?" she asks.

"He said yes but that's not the point. Caitlin, my nose was bleeding and I just vomited blood right now," Kara explains. She can hear Caitlin gasp through the other line. "I've never bled through my nose nor have I ever vomited blood. This is not normal."

" _Okay, Kara, don't panic_ ," Catilin tries to calm her down, " _When you come back to S.T.A.R. Labs we'll just run a few tests, okay? I'm sure it can't be that serious. Maybe it has to do with your travelling_."

"Might be. I really need to clean up. I can't freak him out like this. I'll see you back at S.T.A.R Labs."

" _Okay, Kara. Be careful. Be safe and don't accept any drinks he bought while you were gone."_

Kara hangs up afterwards and washes off the blood from her mouth. She also cleans up the sink since there's blood staining the white porcelain. It was a sloppy clean up but she only had ten minutes to come out of the bathroom. In the stall, she changes into a navy blue sweater since the blood stained her blouse. She throws the stained blouse in the trash can and walks out of the bathroom. What she doesn't know is that her reflection still remains on the mirror, eyes black and smirking at her as she leaves the bathroom without noticing.

She finds Leonard paying for her dinner, which surprises her. She was going to pay for her own dinner.

"You don't have to do that," she says.

"Well, the waitress charged our meals together so I don't have much of a choice."

Kara gasps and apologizes immediately. "I'm so sorry. I - I don't know what's wrong with me today. First I oversleep. I bleed through my nose. And now you're forced to pay my dinner." She opens her purse and reaches for her wallet. However, Leonard stops her from doing so.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I want to pay. It's the first time I've had dinner with someone in a while."

Kara smiles sweetly. "Thanks," she says, "To tell you the truth, this is also my first time in a while. Never been good at dates and all."

"You're kidding me, right?" With a face like hers, how could she _not_ score dates?

She bites her lower lip. "I wish I was."

Leonard smirks at her once more. "Are you sure you don't want to change the not-a-date into an actual date?"

"Depends on where you want to take me," she says as if trying to sound flirtatious but it just makes Leonard chuckle in amusement.

"You tell me. A movie? A walk through the city? Milkshakes?"

"That was my idea."

"Do you want one?"

"Sure."

Leonard pays for the meals and he and Kara leave the bar.

* * *

Cisco tosses and turns in his bed. He's having those nightmares again. This time it's different. He's walking down a stone corridor, everything bathed in a red hue. He hears loud sobbing coming from the end of the corridor. The sobbing. He recognizes the sobbing. It belonged to Rachel.

 _Rachel?_

Cisco hurries running to the closed dungeon-like door where the cry is coming from. Rachel is in there. She's alive. He quickly opens the heavy door and finds her there curled up in a corner crying. She screams when she sees Cisco, her eyes completely black and her teeth sharp. Her screams turn into a demonic roar.

Cisco sits up from his bed with a terrified shout. "Rachel!"

It was all a nightmare. A really horrifying nightmare. Rachel is dead. Cisco already knows that. She's been dead for three years now. The poor girl. She was only six-years-old when she died. Felicity was heartbroken and devastated. Most of them were. Many have tried to move on from her death but wounds have not completely healed. There's still scars. And it seems that the nightmares are proof that Cisco hasn't completely moved on. He still feels guilty as fuck for not doing anything to save her. Slade told him he did his best. But it wasn't enough. Cisco wanted to save her.

He looks to his right and jumps when he sees Raven standing next to his bed staring down at him blankly. He looks at the digital clock on his nightstand. It's 3:30 in the morning. He hears a faint thundering noise. It's going to rain anytime soon.

"Hey, Raven, what's up?" he asks. She doesn't answer him. That's right. She can't talk. She has that scar on her throat that shows she had her throat slashed, which damaged her vocal chords. "It's three in the morning. Are you okay? Did I wake you up?" he asks.

Raven shakes her head and jumps back when thunder booms and echoes.

"Did the thunder scare you?" he asks and she nods. "Do you want to sleep here with me tonight?" Raven nods once more.

Cisco scoots over to give her space to lie down. Raven lies down on his bed. Cisco pulls the covers over them. When thunder roars again, Raven curls herself up into a ball and covers her ears.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just thunder," Cisco assures her. "It's not going to hurt you. It just makes a lot of loud noises. To tell you the truth, thunder annoys me as well. That's why I sometimes sleep with earplugs or headphones."

Raven simply looks at him and bites her lower lip.

"Looks like neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight," he says, "Me? Not because of thunder. I just had a bad dream. You're probably wondering what I was dreaming about." Raven blinks at him as he continues on. "There was this little girl. She was a friend of mine. Her name was Rachel Roth. She was six years old. She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She...she died three years ago. A bad man killed her." Tears start pricking her eyes. "And I felt like shit after that. Her mom was devastated. Her dad was angry. And I...I feel terrible. I wanted to save her. But I couldn't. She was already gone. People kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. That I did what I could. But I don't think I did enough. I wish I could have done more."

Raven sighs and takes his hand in his. Cisco smiles at her.

"I'm sorry if I'm taking advantage of you not being able to talk," he says and yawns, "I just thought I needed...to talk to someone. Thanks for being a good...listener..."

He suddenly falls asleep. Raven smiles softly and kisses his forehead. She made him fall asleep and will make sure he has good dreams tonight instead of nightmares he used to have for three years. He needs good dreams. A distraction from the real nightmares that will come soon.

Damian opens his eyes, finding himself restrained in a narrow metal framed bed by brown leather straps. He struggles and thrashes to get out of the restraints but they're tight around his wrists and ankles.

"What the hell?" he growls in anger.

"Damian, do you remember what happened?"

Damian looks up to see Barbara Gordon, Oliver Queen, John Diggle and Slade Wilson staring at him. Damian feels his head throbbing, clearly receiving a headache from the punch Slade gave him. He definitely remembers that.

"You punched me," he says to Slade.

"You attacked me," Slade says.

Damian shakes his head in denial. "No I didn't...Did I?"

He doesn't remember attacking Slade. He only remembers waking up and getting punched in the face.

"You did," Slade said.

"You...weren't yourself," Barbara explains. "You were acting like an animal."

"You broke the window down," Diggle says.

"Your eyes were black and your mouth was bloody," Oliver says, "You bit your wrists and used your blood to draw on the wall."

Damian looks at them in shock. "Why would I do that?" he asks.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Barbara says, "Why would you do that?"

He shrugs. "How should I know? I don't remember anything. I remember falling asleep and then waking up. I had a knife on my ribcage and then Slade punched me in the face. That's all I remember."

"You don't remember mentioning a devil's daughter?" Slade asks. He's reclined against the wall with his arms crossed. He has cuts on his face already healed.

Damian frowns and shakes his head. "No."

Oliver takes out his phone and puts it in front of his face. In the phone, there's a picture of the S he wrote on the wall with his own blood. His wrist was stitched and bandaged after getting knocked out so he wouldn't bleed out.

Damian frowns at the photograph Oliver is showing him.

"Wait a second," he says, "I've seen it before."

"Where, exactly?" Diggle asks.

"It was a dream, actually," Damian says, "I've been dreaming of that exact same letter for the past few weeks. It's always the same. A flaming S on the floor. I don't know why I was dreaming of it."

"What does the S mean?" Slade asks.

"I don't know."

Oliver looks at both Slade and Diggle, the three looking concerned. He then looks at Barbara. "I need you to look this up. Can you do that?"

She nods and takes the phone from his hand.

"Hey, where's Felicity?" Damian suddenly asks.

Everyone looks at each other in concern. Slade knew that question would come eventually.

Oliver decides to lie. "We'll make sure she knows ─."

"Don't, Oliver," Slade says sternly, "Just don't. Tell him the truth."

Oliver sighs. Damian is going to find out either way. "We don't really know where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Damian asks.

They then explain to Damian that there was an explosion at the loft. Slade thought that one of the bodies they dug out from the rubble with Felicity but the doctors confirmed it wasn't Felicity. It was someone else's body dressed like her. It wasn't her but don't they know where Felicity is. She's missing.

"We have to find her then!" Damian snaps at them as he continues to thrash on the medical bed. "Why are you guys just standing there!? We have to find her!"

"And we will," Barbara assures him. "But we can't risk letting you out. We don't know what happened to you or if whatever was inside you is still there."

Damian is not the only person desperate to find Felicity. Slade wants to find her as well.

"And we will find her," Slade says as he walks out of the medical wing, "Even if we have to tear the city apart."

"Where are you going?" Diggle asks.

"To the place I know she'll be."

* * *

Cisco instantly gets up from the bed as soon as the smell of smoke hits his nostrils. He looks down at the space next to him. Raven is not there. She was just there last night.

"Raven," he swings his legs over the edge and gets out of bed before running over to the kitchen.

He finds Raven in front of the stove, coughing as black smoke is coming out of the stove and toaster. Burnt eggs on a frying pan. Bread black and burning in the toaster. Milk spilled on the kitchen counter, an overfilled cereal bowl and an empty pack of Jell-O. What the hell happened in here?

Raven takes a step back as Cisco hurries to turn off the stove and unplugs the toaster before it can catch on fire. Cisco takes a look at the mess on the counter.

"Dude, what you were doing in here?" he says, turning to look at her. Raven shrugs her shoulders. She points at the burnt eggs before pointing at him. Now Cisco understands. Raven was making breakfast for him. "So that was for me? Is that your way of thanking me or something?" Raven nods her head with a soft smile across her pale face. Cisco chuckles. "Thanks. That's really sweet and I appreciate it but you can't just try to cook in a kitchen if you don't know how to cook. If something's burning, you should have woken me up." Raven nods in agreement.

Cisco then looks at the empty pack of Jell-O and groans in despair. "Did you eat all the Jell-O? You just binge ate all the cherry-flavoured Jell-O."

Raven hides her face in her hands in shame. She peeks at him between her fingers.

"You were hungry," he says, gently pulling her hands away from her face to smile at her. He has seen someone do that before, hiding behind their hands, but doesn't remember where. "I get that. I'll probably get more at the supermarket." He takes one last look at the kitchen. "Unfortunately, breakfast is not going to happen. Especially not here. I have an idea. Do you want to go to CC Jitters?" he asks. Raven frowns at him, not knowing what the heck he's taking about. "It's one of the best coffee shops in Central City. Best hot chocolate. You do know what hot chocolate is, right?" he asks. He's asking just in case. He doesn't want her to try anything without her knowing what hot chocolate is.

Raven frowns and nods. She knows what hot chocolate is. But it's been awhile since she drank hot chocolate. In fact, she hasn't eaten real food in three years. The only thing she has been able to eat while imprisoned at the Church was stale bread and milk which both tasted terrible. She still remembers having to eat a live rat when they forgot to feed her for five days. The rat bit her hand a couple of times. She bit into the rat with blood gushing out and the poor creature squealing. Raven was crying at that point. She really felt sorry for the rat. She didn't want to eat it but she was too hungry. She needed to eat something. When she gave it a second bite, it stopped squealing. It died in her hands. Blood and hair in her hands. Stringy meat in her mouth. It was one of the most terrible things she experienced in those three years.

"I'll just get you something to wear before we leave," Cisco says, "I really hope Caitlin helps me buy clothes that are your size and style. I really don't know anything about female clothing. You do have a style, right?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know anything about styles. Cisco let's her borrow a pair of pants and Raven puts on the blue S. T. A. R. Labs sweatshirt they gave her yesterday. She notices a hoodie on the sweatshirt so she pulls it over her head.

Before leaving the apartment, Raven takes Cisco's hand in a tight grip. Cisco sees this and frowns at Raven.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

It took a minute or two before Raven finally looks at him, smiling and nodding.

What Cisco didn't know was that Raven was staring a red-eyed raven outside the window, glaring at her and pecking the tip of its beak against the window, making it crack.

* * *

Oliver, Diggle and Slade quickly head over to the cemetery. Slade mentioned that the day of their wedding anniversary was also the anniversary of Rachel Roth's death. And she was buried here in Star City's cemetery.

"I asked Felicity not to come to the cemetery that day," Slade says, "If she's still alive, this is the one place she would be."

"How do you know?" Oliver asks.

"A few days ago before our anniversary, I told her not to go to the grave this week," he explains, "I didn't want her depressed by bringing Rachel flowers. I told her not to come here until after the anniversary. If she's alive, then this is where she'll be."

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish, Slade? Forcing her to not visit her own kid's grave?" Diggle asks. He still visits Lyla's grave every weekend. Even when it was Baby Sara and JJ's birthday, he would visit her grave and would sometimes bring the kids to say hello to their mom. "This is a little girl who just died right in front of her three years ago. And three years doesn't seem to be a very long time. To her, Rachel's death was yesterday."

Slade turns around sharply to look at Diggle sternly. "It was yesterday for me too, Mr. Diggle. I saw her die. And so did Cisco. I thought not coming here would do her some good for once. If that sounds selfish, then you're right. It was. But it's not like I wanted her not to come here. So stop seeing me as a hypocrite."

"Listen, I don't know if it's that Mirakuru thing going on but you need to take it easy," Diggle tells him as calmly as possible, "Oliver is worried. Barbara is worried. I'm worried and I barely trust you."

"What? Do you believe that I will lose control of myself if we don't find Felicity?"

"Exactly," Diggle says honestly. He's not going to lie to Slade. Everyone knows that Slade has a problem with aggression due to Mirakuru, including Felicity. Team Arrow has been monitoring him ever since he joined the team, making sure he doesn't lose control of himself. Felicity has once spoken to Diggle about it. Every time someone brings up Adeline, Joey or Rachel into subject, Slade suddenly gets in a bad mood. She saw it before. One time she headed home and found the lamp to the bedroom busted and the mirror shattered. She didn't need to ask what happened. Slade threw the lamp. It wasn't as bad but it's still worrisome.

Even if Slade is no longer angry at Oliver over Shado's death, the Mirakuru can still get in his head in many ways. S.T.A.R. Labs has a cure. Slade doesn't know it. Felicity never told him and neither did Oliver. They thought it wasn't necessary since it looked like Slade had the Mirakuru under control but if he lets his desperation on finding Felicity gets out of hand, they'll have to use the Mirakuru.

"Slade, we know that you don't have time to stay calm with Felicity's life on the line but you have to," Oliver suddenly speaks up after hearing the conversation, "But Diggle is right. We know how badly you want to find her but you need to keep your centre. We'll never find her if you let the Mirakuru get in your head. You need to stay calm."

Slade shakes his head. "I can't. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"Self-blame isn't helping either," Diggle says, "Like you said: _If_. That means Felicity is still alive out there. And if we want to find her, we can't be running around Star City following your rampaging ass."

"Slade, please," Oliver begs, "Don't do something you're going to regret later. Felicity wouldn't -."

"Don't," Slade stops them right there, already getting tired of them talking, "Just don't...You're right. I need to stay calm. The only reason I'll be doing as told is to shut you two up." They continue walking through the cemetery.

"Is that how you get Felicity to shut up?" Diggle asks.

"Happy wife, happy life," Slade says as advice.

They make it to the grave where Rachel Roth is buried. Her grave is set next to Sara Lance's. There's no one in this area. Oliver, Diggle and Slade look around for any signs of Felicity. There's no one here. Slade sighs in frustration. She has to be around here.

He then spots a rose, a white rose in a rusty jar with a star of David engraved on it next to Rachel's grave.

Slade quickly points it out to Oliver and Diggle. "She was here. That rose...She always brings a white rose to Rachel's grave. The jar with the star of David. She always buys one of those things at some religious store."

Diggle bends down and takes the white rose in his hands. It's probably disrespectful to grab a flower from a dead girl's grave but it's necessary. "The petals are fresh," he says, "This was recent. She was definitely here."

"The question is...where is she now?" Slade asks as he keeps looking around. He spots a cat suddenly come up to cemetery, jumping onto Rachel's tombstone and licking its paw. A tabby cat. Slade immediately recognizes the cat. Rusty. He's still alive, even after the explosion at the apartment building. "How the fuck are you not dead?" Rusty looks up at Slade with sad eyes and lets out a meow. Slade picks up the cat in his arm and scratches him behind the ears. "I know. I'm looking for her too."

Oliver frowns at Slade strangely. "...You're talking to a cat."

"Is there a problem with that?" Slade asks rhetorically.

Oliver shakes his head. "Nevermind." He then communicates with Barbara through the coms. "Oracle, are there any surveillance cameras around the cemetery?"

"...Yes. Yes there are."

"I need you to hack into the surveillance cameras and rewind it to 30 minutes before the explosion," he instructs her. The explosion happened thirty minutes after Felicity left Queens Consolidated. They need to know if she was here when the explosion happened."

" _I'm on it_ ," she says.

* * *

Barbara's fingers swiftly drum over the keyboards while looking through security cameras until she finally find one that has a clear view of the cemetery. She sees through the cameras Oliver, Diggle and Slade still standing there. She rewinds the footage to 30 minutes before the explosion. Barbara bites at the tip of the pen as she watches the video playout. So far, she can't see Felicity in the footage. She sees the gravedigger walk by as well as two or three loved once visiting the deceased.

Almost thirty minutes into the video, Felicity comes into viewed. She went to the cemetery to visit Rachel Roth's grave, just like Slade said she would instead of heading home. It explains a lot. But then, who was the woman dressed like her. There are so many things not adding up.

Barbara watches Felicity walk up to the tombstone with a rusty jar in her hand. Inside the jar is a white rose. Felicity places the jar next to the tombstones. She's wiping off the tears from her face. She then falls back all of the sudden and that's when the footage turns to static. Felicity fell back due to the wave of the explosion. Then the explosion damaged the cameras.

Barbara waits for the camera to back-up. When it does, Felicity is gone. She's no longer seen in the cemetery.

Where is she? What happened to her afterwards?

Barbara immediately calls Oliver through the coms. "Hey, good news and bad news here. Good news is that Felicity is alive. She was at the cemetery when the explosion happened. Bad news is that she's gone."

" _What do you mean gone_?" Oliver asks.

"The signal in the surveillance camera got cut off after the explosion," she explains, "After the signal came back up, she's no longer in the cemetery. Something happened when the signal got cut off."

" _We'll let you know if we find something_ ," Oliver says.

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _5 years ago…._**

 _Barbara Gordon was lying on the narrow hospital bed with silver frame when Dick came in to visit her. She looked so pale, her lips chapped and dry, her orange-red hair dark and unkempt, and her blue-grey eyes hollow. She was expected to be unconscious for the rest of the night but she was stubborn as always. Her blinks were slow and empty._

 _Once Dick stepped into the room, Barbara turned her head to look at him tiredly. She didn't say anything. She simply lifts up her cracked lips in a small tired smile._

 _"I heard about what happened to you so I thought I'd bring you some flowers and see how you're doing," Dick said. He set the bouquet of rose down next to her hospital bed and sits down on a chair. Barbara looked at the roses before looking at him._

 _"Roses are a cliché but thanks," her voice croaked. Tears pricked her eyes. "You didn't have to come all the way from Blüdhaven just to see me."_

 _"Yes, I did," Dick contradicted her, "You're the most important thing in my life. How could you think that? Where's Bruce? Where's your dad?" He expected for Barbara's father or Bruce to be in the hospital, looking out for her but neither of them are here which is odd._

 _Tears streamed down her eyes. Dick was so sweet to her. "Bruce is looking for him. The Joker got him...This is all my fault!" She sobs._

 _Dick immediately reached out put his arms around her shoulders. "Hey, no. Babs, you didn't know. It's not your fault."_

 _She looked at him straight in the eye. "...Yes it is. If I had just told him I was working with Batman, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. But no, I had to keep fucking secrets from him," she continued to cry, wiping off her tears as more came running down her cheeks. "This is what we get for being heroes."_

 _"Listen, don't blame yourself for what the Joker did," he told her, "Right now, you need to recover. Once you get back on your feet, we're going to find your father. Okay?"_

 _Barbara looked at Dick in surprise, her eyes widening. "They didn't tell you, didn't they?"_

 _He frowned. "Tell me what?"_

 _No, of course they didn't tell him. He should have been the first person to know yet Bruce neglected to tell him._

 _"Doctors told me when the Joker shot me in the stomach, the bullet went straight through my lower spine and caused severe permanent damage," she explained to him, "I can't feel my legs. I'm never going to walk again."_

 _The words hurt for her to say. She watched Dick's eyes widen in shock._ _Never walk again. That meant she can never fight crime or be Batgirl again. Dick ran a hand through his black hair in frustration._

 _She held Dick's hand. "Hey, don't try to blame yourself for it. It's not your fault." There were bandages around the hands, showing signs that she cut her hands with something when she got shot._

 _"I've been thinking," Barbara spoke up again, "...About Jason. How ironic it feels right now when I told him I would kick his ass so hard that he would end up in a wheelchair for an entire year. Looks like the one who's actually going to end up in a wheelchair is me." She sighed and bit her lower lip. "When he died, I kept thinking the days I told him he was a dead man every time he kept bugging me. I never actually meant it."_

 _"We all knew that. Even Jason knew you were playing. No one knew what the Joker was going to do to him."_

 _"By the time we did, it was too late," she said, "Dick, we all know that it could have been you beaten to a bloody pulp and then blown up if you hadn't given up the Robin persona. Not saying that I was happy that it was Jason. But it makes me realize that anyone close to Batman can get hurt. You. Alfred. Lucius. Me. This is what we get. We all wanted to make the world a better place but we never realize that those desires come with a price until it's too late. The last thing I want is for you to suffer the same fate..."_

 _"Barb," Dick interrupted her. "You're not making any sense. What are you trying to say?" He assumed that it was the effects of the anesthetics making her talk strange. It happened to a lot of people. They say things without thinking or meaning. But Barbara knew what she was talking about._

 _"Get out," she says to him firmly, "Get out of Gotham. Get out of this world while you still can. The only reason the Joker never took you for a joyride is because you stopped being Robin. You need to detach yourself from Bruce and leave Gotham while you still have the chance."_

 _"Babs, you're on meds," he told her, giving her his usual charming smile, "You don't really know what you're saying."_

 _"I am on meds," she said, "But I know what I'm saying and I mean it. Dick, I want you to leave."_

 _Dick's smile dropped the moment she says this. He wanted to believe that it's the meds making her talk like that (and so did she) but by the look on his face, he realized she wasn't joking._

 _"Barbara, no. You can't be fucking serious. You really expect me to -?"_

 _"I don't want you to end up like me, or worse," she said, "This is not a life meant for you. You deserve better than all of this. You need to find your own path and you won't find it in Gotham. There's nothing for you here."_

 _"Yes, there is," he said, "There's you. I love you Barbara. You can't just ask me to leave you here. If I'm going, you're coming with me."_

 _She shook her head in refusal. "There's nothing left of me you can take with, Dick. I'll just bring you down. It's too late for me. I already made my bed and slept on it. There's no need for you to do the same."_

 _Dick tried to process what Barbara was telling him. She was telling him to leave Gotham City and to never come back. He didn't want to leave Gotham City nor did he want to leave Barbara, especially not like this. How could Barbara be asking something like this? What she's asking him to do is too much?_

 _"Leave, Dick, please," she begged, "Get out of Gotham. Don't look back. And don't come back."_

 _His blue eyes teared up. He didn't think she was being serious. But she was. And the worst part of it was that she didn't want him to leave._

 _"I love you, Dick Grayson," she whispered, more tears streaming down her face._

 _"I love you too, Barbara Gordon," Dick said before kissing her dry lips and pressed his forehead to hers. It was probably their last kiss._

 _When Dick finally left, she sobbed. It pained her to let him go like that but she thought it was necessary. For his own good._

 _It had been two years since Dick left Gotham. Barbara quit working for Batman. She wanted to take her time to recover from the incident. She was taking physical therapy and was visiting a psychiatrist. Her father had a psychiatrist as well but he had to be temporarily institutionalized at a mental hospital so he could get better. He would never get over what the Joker did to him or Barbara, but little by little they'll recover their lives._

 _Babara was at her favourite coffee shop, drinking a mocha latte and eating a buttered bagel while typing through her Panasonic Toughbook laptop. She wanted to get back to fighting crime, even if it meant being behind the computer, but she didn't feel like wanting to get back to working with Batman. Being by Batman's side, is dangerous. It put lives in danger. It caused Jason to die. And now Barbara was in a wheelchair. Dick left Gotham. That was a good thing, at least. Barbara didn't want him to suffer. The last thing she wanted is for him to end up like her or Jason._

 _She glanced up from her computer every now and then, watching the clients walk in and out of the coffee shop. She envied them. She wished she could walk out, or drive or ride a bike like she used to._

 _She watched a woman walk in, blonde-haired and wearing a black leather jacket and purple-tinted sunglasses. Her blonde hair was messy and her skin was pale as if she recently got up in the morning and was wearing sunglasses to hided the bags under her eyes. The woman ordered a regular coffee as well as a plate of eggs and buttered toast._

 _The woman paid with a five dollar bill and sat near the coffee shop's entrance._

 _Bad move. People in Gotham almost never sit near the entrance, afraid of being shot if there was a robbery. Many prefer to sit near the bathroom or anywhere else that's not near the entrance._

 _"You might want to stay away from the entrance," she called out to the woman, "You can get shot there. A lot of people here in Gotham don't sit in those parts."_

 _The woman looked around herself before getting up from her seat and walked down Barbara. "Thanks. I only came here to Gotham a few times so I don't really know the diners and restaurants so I appreciate you pointing that out to me. Mind if I sit in front of you?"_

 _Barbara shrugged. "It's not like I have anything else to do so why not?"_

 _The woman nodded and sat down at the opposite side of the table. The waitress served the woman her regular coffee and plate of eggs and buttered toast. When the waitress returned to the kitchen, the woman quickly broke the silence._

 _"You're Commissioner Gordon's daughter, right? Barbara Gordon?"_

 _Barbara frowned at the question. Ever since she got shot and ended up in a wheelchair, she was being treated like a celebrity and it did not feel good. It felt terrible. She didn't need to be reminded that she was lucky to survive the shot. She knew she was lucky. She was also tired of hearing therapists and doctors asking her how she felt, which happened every week she visited the doctor, the therapist and the chiropractor. It got to the point where Barbara stopped visiting her medical doctor and would possibly stop visiting her therapist all together. The chiropractor would possibly the only person she'll visit because of her spine, and the questions asked was how her back felt. Not how she emotionally felt._

 _"Am I that noticeable?" Barbara simply said, giving the woman a fake smile. She had been quite good pretending to be all right these days. She'd become quite the actress. Perhaps she should get an award for being the best faker of the year._

 _"I'm guessing you don't feel comfortable talking about you being the commissioner's daughter or the Joker incident," the woman gritted her teeth awkwardly._

 _"How can you tell?" Barbara asked sarcastically._

 _"I know that the Joker cause you a lot of pain. But I'm guessing that's what happens when you work with someone like Batman." When she said this, Barbara's eyes widened. "Cost you your legs. Your father's sanity. Your career. Your boyfriend. I used to think the Joker could be cured but hearing the things he did, I now realize that there is no cure for him. Yet the people here in Gotham still have faith that Jerome Valeska can be cured. I still have faith but it fades away as the years go by."_

 _"How did you know I worked for Batman?" Barbara already grew tired of pretending she didn't know what the fuck this woman was talking about. If she already knew Barbara worked for the Batman, she knew. So what would be the point of pretending._

 _"Just like you, I keep secrets," she said, "However, with you, I'm willing to make an exception. I'm a hacker, just like you. And I'm a vigilante, just like you. Except that I don't save the people of Gotham, I save the people of Star City."_

 _"I thought it was calling Starling City."_

 _"The mayor changed the name of the city."_

 _Barbara clicked her tongue. "I wish our city's name would change, at least it would sound less depressing than it already is. That still doesn't explain how you know I worked for the Batman."_

 _"Damian Wayne told me."_

 _"Seriously? When is he going to learn to shut?" Barbara was still getting used to the new Robin Bruce currently has. Dick left. Jason...died. Tim became Red Robin and left Bruce as well. And now the new Robin is Bruce's biological son Damian Wayne, the kid he had with Talia al Ghul. He's snotty and a brat but despite all that, the kid has a good heart and always had good intentions even if he uses the wrong methods to do so. One thing that Barbara never liked about Damian is that the kid has a big mouth._

 _"He's worried about you," the woman says, "Practically everyone is worried about you. They think that you might slit your wrists or some shit like that."_

 _Barbara shakes her head. "I'm not **that** crazy." Despite being downright depressed about the fact that she can't use her legs, she never had any suicidal tendencies. She never tried to kill herself. Ever. She's not about that life. _

_"But I am," the woman confessed with a mischievous smirk, "I nearly killed myself with pecan pie after my daughter died."_

 _"How is pecan pie gonna kill you?" Barbara asked._

 _"I'm allergic to nuts. If I eat nuts, my throat swells up and I die within an hour. So yeah, I'm that crazy. Anyways, I had a talk with Batman and basically everyone you worked with, they really want you back in their team." The woman was right. She was crazy as fuck._

 _"There was never a team with Batman in the first place. We were family once but...everything just shattered." It all started when Jason died._

 _"I know. Jason Todd's death and your injury. Batman became more isolated and your family crumbled. I can somewhat relate to what your going through, even though I never went through the same experience."_

 _"Anyways, I'm not going back to work with Batman. Not this time. It's not that I hate him but working with him brings back bad memories."_

 _"For a second, I thought you did hate him. However, I knew you would say something like. I know that you don't want to go back. Batman knows it as well. That's why I came here with a proposition for you."_

 _"What kind of proposition?"_

 _"How would you like to get back to working as a vigilante but behind a computer this time?"_

 _"What would I have to do?"_

 _"First, you'll have to do everything I tell you and you'll become just as good as me. And perhaps we'll even give you a codename."_

 _"You still haven't answered my question," Barbara says, "Who are you?"_

 _The woman smiles and removes the sunglasses from her eyes. Her eyes are blue-green and they have bags underneath, obviously from lack of sleep. "My name is Felicity Smoak and I'm the Black Canary."_

* * *

Slade continues walking around the cemetery with Rusty in his arms. How did Rusty survive the explosion? That's an excellent question. The windows were shut and the door was locked to make sure he didn't wander off. Slade can wonder about how the cat survived the explosion later. He, Diggle and Oliver split up to cover ore ground and check the rest of the cemetery. The skies are turning dark and it's about to rain. The trio will have to head back to headquarters and continue their search tomorrow which is something Slade refuses to do. He will not leave until he finds his wife. She's alive somewhere. She was here in the cemetery when the explosion happened, just like Barbara said. The question is, where is she now?

Rusty suddenly bites Slade's hand and jumps out of his arms.

"Why you little -!?" Slade growls angrily as he watches Rusty run out of the cemetery and lays down on the sidewalk while staring at him with those round reddish eyes.

Slade marches over to Rusty and grabs him by the soft skin, picking him from the sidewalk.

"Bite me again and I swear I'll -" He stops mid-sentence when he sees something lying on the edge of the road.

Felicity's glasses. They're crushed and shattered, probably got run over by a car. There's also spots of blood on it though. Probably Felicity's blood. That's not the only thing he notices. There are black tire tracks marking the grey pavement. They started here which means Felicity was not the only in the cemetery. Someone else was here. Whoever they were, they were in a big hurry to get out of here and what's worse is that they took Felicity with them.

* * *

Cisco brings Raven to CC Jitters after the disaster cooking she attempted at her apartment. He was lucky to have woken up by the smell of smoke or Raven could have burned down the entire apartment. It's not her fault though. She simply tried to show her gratitude by making him breakfast. The poor girl didn't know how to cook.

CC Jitters looks quite busy this morning. The moment they enter the shop, Raven instantly feels a bit uneasy. Too many people at the café, walking in and out. Raven hugs herself and looks around nervously. Cisco has to gently pull her aside so clients coming in and out of Jitters don't bump into her. He knows that she's frightened by the overwhelming presence of people.

"Just sit here," he says, pulling out a seat for her at an empty table. Raven its down on it. "Wait right here."

Cisco leaves her side and heads for to the counter where he's attended by the new barista Megan Morse. She started working here after Kendra left Central City. So far, she's not a bad barista. Not very social though. Sure, Kendra wasn't social. But this Megan Morse girl has a bit of a mean streak that can scare some people. Iris explained to him that Megan has a boyfriend and tries to make sure that no other guy tries to flirt with her. Also, he boyfriend is a very jealous dude. If he's around CC Jitters, one wrong move and you'll probably get a black eye for the next week. And Cisco rather not spend the rest of his week with a steak on his face.

Once it's his turn to order, Cisco greets Megan with a kind smile. However, she ignores his greeting.

"What will you have today?" she asks harshly.

Yikes and he thought Caitlin was stern. "Um, two orders of pastrami sandwiches and hot chocolate."

"Who's the second order for?" she asks.

"A friend," he says while looking over his shoulder. He sees Raven sitting there, folding a napkin into a small square shape in her hands, something Cisco used to do as a child.

"A friend?" Megan asks, scrutinizing at Cisco before looking at the girl sitting at the table.

Raven catches Megan staring. She looks at the red-handed girl for a few moments before returning her attention to the Central City News on the flat screen TV. On the TV, they're showing a building on fire. Her eyes widen. The building is in flames and fire trucks are surrounding the area, trying to put out the fire before it can spread. The reporter on the TV named Linda Park reports that the building is just a few blocks away from CC Jitters.

"Yeah," Cisco says, "She's new in town and I'm just showing her around."

"Uh-huh," she says, not sounding really convinced.

"Hey, Megan," Iris suddenly comes in, looking like she's in a hurry. She's probably late for work. "Do you have my coffee ready?"

Megan responds by putting a brown paper bag on the counter with Iris's name written in a black Sharpie pen. "Vanilla latte, just like you ordered"

Iris sighs in relief before taking the paper bag in her hands. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." She then sees Cisco. "Oh, hi, Cisco. How did you sleep last night?"

Does Iris know about Raven? Did Barry tell her yet? If not, is it a good idea to tell her? Despite them being at odds at the moment, he still respects Barry's decision on telling or not but Cisco would prefer if he doesn't mention Iris about Raven just yet. Heck, Barry doesn't even know Cisco named her without consulting with the others.

"Hey, Iris. Not too much, with the blackout happening in the city," Cisco says while trying very hard not to glance at Raven so Iris won't grow suspicious. He knows who provoked the blackouts.

"I know, right? It's so weird," Iris says. "Everything went out during the blackout. Vehicles shut down. Cellphones and computers stopped working. The entire city went crazy for an hour and a half. I think people even spotted a naked old man running around screaming it's the end of the world."

"Okay. That's gross. But thanks for the info." Cisco doesn't like talking about it. It somehow reminded him of Colton Smoak, Felicity's father. He was a pedophile. He preyed on innocent children, both boys and girls, and had a crazy obsession with his own daughter. Luckily Slade was able to finish him off before he could hurt anyone else, for the price of a friend's life, that is.

"Hey, Iris, could you please tell Megan I'm not trying to flirt with her nor am I interested in stealing from her man," he pleads, knowing that this whole tough girl thing is getting ridiculous.

"He's not interested, Megan," she says, "He knows that you have a boyfriend. You really need to stop thinking that guys are only being nice so they can get in your pants."

Megan smirks mischievously. "The only man who is capable of doing that is Kaldur."

"Okay, too much information," Cisco says awkwardly.

"I'll have the two orders of pastrami and hot chocolate in just a few minutes," Megan says before disappearing into the kitchen.

Iris gives Cisco an estranged frown. "Two orders? Why two orders? Is the second one for Barry or Caitlin?"

"Neither of them. I have a friend who is really hungry right now and she ate my entire pack of strawberry Jell-O is had stored in the fridge," he explains.

"You have a friend staying over at your apartment? Wow." She says this while looking around CC Jitters. "Where's is he?"

"Um, she's over there," Cisco points towards where Raven is sitting. She still has her eyes fixated at the flat screen TV. More likely what's on the TV. Iris sees her and her eyes widen before looking back at Cisco. Yep, Barry told her. "I don't know how much Barry told you -."

"Enough to ask why you have her out here in the first place," she says, lowering her voice so no one can hear her. "Cisco, you can't do that. You don't know if she's dangerous or not. You can't just have her out in the open like that."

"I know. I know. But she was hungry. She tried to cook this morning but almost set the kitchen on fire and I couldn't leave her by herself so I brought her here. She's not doing anything wrong right now."

"But that's not the point, Cisco."

"Look, as long as she doesn't go all freaking Carrie White on, we'll be fine," he assures her.

"I saw her walk out of the cafe. She headed west. She was watching the TV and she just ran out."

Cisco quickly bolts out of CC Jitters, leaving their breakfast behind. Iris runs after him. Once outside the cafe, Cisco looks around for any signs of Raven. There are a lot of people walking up and down the sidewalk so it's difficult to find her.

"Raven!" he calls out. There's no point of waiting for an answer. She can't talk.

"I called Barry. He saw he'll be here soon - Look! There she is!"

Iris points west. Cisco finally spots Raven running through the crowd.

Where is she going?


	9. I'm Alive

For those who do not know this but my island got struck by Hurricane Maria so that's why I never got the opportunity to post a new chapter for none of my fanfictions. It's been a rocky road for me. My town is still getting the lampposts and cables repaired so there's still no electricity in my house. So far, I'm using the Wifi in Walmart but I won't be posting for the moment until the power in my house comes back. Also, I've been having a complicated time with my parents getting divorced and shit so yeah, another reason why. I will return to the fanfictions soon. I promise. I just need to wait for the power in my house to come back and hope things will return to normal. Anyways, thank you followers for your love and support on my stories. I really appreciate and don't worry, I'll be back with more awesome chapters. Until then enjoy the previous chapters and other fanfictions written by other movie and TV fans.


	10. Good News!

Good news guys. The electricity in my house is back. Internet is still being a bitch but I am still getting back into the whole fanfiction thing! I really hope to write for you all again very soon.


	11. Sneak Peek

**The next chapter to _The Devil's Daughter_ is coming soon. Just to prove it to you, here's a sneak peek on the next chapter.**

* * *

"What is it, Caitlin?" Cisco asks once he and Caitlin are in the labs in private.

"I think you should take a look at this," Caitlin shows him her Q-Pad where a picture of Raven is displayed. Though Raven looks less shy and is wearing provocative clothing and dark make-up. "I was finally about to identify her. Her real name is Nancy O'Connell and she's from Star City. Her parents died in a car accident ten years ago. Three years ago, she got kicked out of an orphanage for inappropriate conduct and disappeared." Cisco continues to stare at Raven's picture in surprise. The real name being Nancy O'Connell. But it can't be the same Nancy, can it? This girl in the picture, wearing provocative clothing and looking like she wants to bash you in the face with a glass bottle, can't be the same girl he found in the middle of the road. There has to be a mistake.

"Are you sure that Raven, the girl who have here in S.T.A.R. Labs' medical wing, is Nancy O'Connell?" he asks.

"The DNA test is 99.9% positive that it's Nancy O'Connell," she confirms, "And yet, I have a strange feeling that it's not the same Nancy O'Connell. I don't know. It's weird. She's different than the one in the picture. Same appearance but different personality. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her memory or something. Now I'm still curious about her powers. Maybe she got her powers when the particle accelerator exploded."

"This doesn't make any sense though," he says, "The particle accelerator only affected the people in Central City. And according to the article here, the events of her disappearance happened way after the particle exploded. She was still in Star City at the time. How did Raven...or Nancy...get her powers then?"

Caitlin shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. You're going to have to ask your girlfriend that."

"Raven is not my girlfriend, Caitlin," he says almost irritably. However, Caitlin raises an eyebrow at him. Cisco rolls his eyes, and continues on the subject, trying to hide the blush from his cheeks. "So what do we do now? Do we call SCPD or the orphanage that tossed Nancy out?"

"Maybe SCPD but don't count on the orphanage," she says, "Zandia Orphanage has been shut down for three years now."

"Why?"

"The place had a bad reputation of neglecting children. They kicked kids out into the streets for unsavory behavior. SCPD found at least six minors abandoned in the streets and were taken to social services."

"Wait," Cisco has heard something familiar but can't remember what it is. He knows that is has to do with the orphanage. Somehow, he feels like scenario Raven went through is familiar. "What was the orphanage called again?"

"Zandia Orphanage."

Cisco suddenly realizes something. "...That's the same orphanage Rachel Roth once was. Slade told me he and Oliver had the place shut down and the rest of the kids relocated to another orphanage after Rachel died."

Caitlin's eyes widen in surprise. "You think there's a connection?"

He looks over at Raven. Harry is still trying to get her to write answers on the sheet of paper he gave her but she continues to stare at him blankly and shaking her head. She probably doesn't even remember being Nancy O'Connell and is confused on who she is. "...Maybe."


	12. Delay

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I know you guys expect for a new chapter to pop up very soon. However, due to the fact I'm going to be spending the week in Connecticut, the chapters will be postponed for the moment until my return. The chapter to _Judas Contract is_ currently being written and the chapter to _The Devil's Daughter_ is nearly done. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
